Weihnachtswunder
by CSI Kassel
Summary: Es ist zwar schon etwas spät für ein Weihnachtswunder, aber...
1. Chapter 1

Autor: CSI Kassel

Titel: Das Weihnachtswunder

Rating: PG 13

Gender: Romantik

Spoiler: keine bestimmte Folge

Language: Deutsch

Pairing: Grissom + Sara

Summary: Es geht im Las Vegas Crime Lab auf Weihnachten zu…

Disclaimer: not mine, sorry … die Charaktere gehören alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und sich selber, ich habe sie mir ledeglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen…

**  
**

**Das Weihnachtswunder**

**Donnerstag, 1. Dezember**

Man hörte nur ein lautes stöhnen und ein noch lauteres „Scheiß Teil" im Flur des Las Vegas Crime Labs. Langsam aber sicher streckten alle ihre Köpfe zu den Türen raus, um zu schauen, was da vor sich ging.

„Sanders, was zur Hölle machst du da?" rief Hodges. Nick und Warrick standen im Pausenraum und hielten sich die Bäuche vor lachen.

„Der blöde Baum! Er piekst andauernd und er ist so verdammt schwer!" jaulte Greg, schmerzerfüllt und sah Hodges an. Freundschaft konnte man es nicht unbedingt nennen, was die beiden verband. Nun kamen auch Sara und Catherine um die Ecke. Sie schauten sehr verwundert auf den riesen Weihnachtsbaum, der ihnen die Sicht auf den Rest des Labors nahm

„Morgen ist der erste Dezember" stellte Sara fest. „…aber einen Baum gab es noch nie im Labor".

Er grinste. Greg hatte es manchmal drauf, die Leute einfach zu verwirren.

„Eben, deswegen habe ich ja einen besorgt. Malte, ein Cousin von mir importiert Weihnachtsbäume aus Norwegen. Opa Olaf hat immer gesagt…"

Man hörte nur einen Chor „keine Opa Olaf Geschichten" rufen. Aber Greg hörte nicht auf seine Kollegen.

„Opa Olaf hat immer gesagt, ein Weihenachtsfest ohne Weihnachtsbaum, ist wie Norwegen ohne Elche, und das gibt es nicht!".

„Abies procera 'Glauca'" ,sagte Grissom, als er das Labor betrat.

„Bitte was?", fragte Nick.

„Abies procera 'Glauca' ist der lateinische Begriff für Blautanne Nick", sagte Sara, und Grisson nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

„Nun, wo wir das Riesending schon mal im Labor haben, wo wollen wir ihn hinstellen und wer schmückt den Baum?", fragte Warrick. Catherine stand da und überlegte.

„Es kommt eigentlich nur der Pausenraum in Betracht. Sara, hast du nicht neulich beim shopping gesagt, dass du noch nie einen Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt hast. Mit 34 Jahren wird das langsam Zeit! Aber wir helfen alle! Und nach der Schicht gehen wir erst mal Schmuck für das Prachtstück kaufen." Sara fand das garnicht witzig. Sie fühlte sich von Catherine ein wenig überrant, denn es musste nicht jeder wissen, dass sie nicht diese heile Welt hatte, von der sie alle dachten, sie würde sie kennen.

Grissom versuchte sich in sein Büro zu schleichen, aber Cath hielt ihn fest.

„Du kommst mit Gil, das wird ein Spaß!"

Grissom zog nur seine Augenbaue hoch und seufzte.

„Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte er und schaute Catherine an. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Schicht näherte sich dem Ende. Sara stand vor dem Baum, den Greg mit Nick und Warrick im Pausenraum aufgestellt hatte. Ihr ging andauernd ein Lied durch den Kopf und sie wusste nicht warum.

„**_Adeste Fideles - Laeti triumphantes - Venite, venite in Bethlehem - Natum videte - Regem angelorum - Venite adoremus - Dominum - Cantet nunc io - Chorus angelorum - Cantet nunc aula caelestium_"**

„Du singst sehr schön Sara!"

O Gott, sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, daß sie singt und noch weniger hatte sie gemerkt, das Grissom den Raum betreten hatte. Sie schaute ihn an und wurde rot.

„Fertig für das Weihnachtsshpopping?", fragte Grissom lächelnd und Sara nickte. Cath, Nick, Greg und Warrick warteten schon auf dem Parkplatz.

„Ich muß erst was essen, sonst sterbe ich an einem riesigen, schwarzen Hungerloch im Bauch" sagte Greg. Die anderen hatten nichts dagegen. Also gingen sie is ein kleines Bistro in der Stadt. Sara schaute gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster. Außer Grissom und ihr standen alle am Buffet und füllten sich noch mal die Teller. Grissom rutschte zu Sara rüber.

„Adeste Fideles?", fragte er leise mit einem Lächeln. Sara lächelte zurück.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum mir das Lied nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. Seit ich den Weihnachtsbaum gesehen habe kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Dabei finde ich Weihnachten immer schrecklich."

Grissom seufzte und nickte.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen was du meinst…auf der anderen Seite, Sara, ist es doch eine Erleichterung… man ist nicht mit anderen zusammen, die einen kritisieren, weil man ihnen das falsche Geschenk gekauft hat… es sei denn, man steht nicht auf diese Einsamkeit, die Weihnachten mit sich bringt. Wenn man sich, wie viele Menschen, da

draussen, nach einen warmen Platz am Feuer sehnt, jemanden in seinen Armen…"

Grissom merkte, wie er, unbewusst, von sich zu sprechen begann.

Sara war nun diejenige, die verständinssvoll nickte und seufzte. Die anderen kamen zurück und waren verwundert, weil nun zwei Trübsalblasende am Tisch saßen.

Als alle fertig waren, begann die Suche nach Weihnachtsbaumschmuck. In Las Vegas war man schon total im Weihnachtsfieber. Aus allen Lautsprechern kam weihnachtliche Musik. „O, Dionne Warwick und Placido Domingo, ich liebe ihre Weihnachts-CDs", sagte Cath. „Ich stehe mehr auf Glenn Miller - Santa Claus is coming to town", sagte Nick und versuchte es auch gleich zu singen. Sara und Grissom schauten sich an und lachten.

„Adeste Fideles" kam ihnen gleichzeitig aus dem Mund.

„Bachs Weihnachtsoratorium ist auch wunderschön" sagte Grissom, nachdem er sich wieder von seinem Lachanfall beruhigt hatte.

„Das ist ein geniales Werk", sagte Sara.

„Och nö, hört auf mit dem klassischen Zeug, das ist doch grauenhaft", jammerte Greg und Nick stimmte nickend zu.

„Genug Musikdebatten, wir wollen einkaufen!" sagte Catherine in einem sehr befehlenden Ton und keiner wagte zu wiedersprechen.

Nach einer Weile waren die Herren mit Tüten und Kisten beladen. Zufrieden schaute Catherine in die Runde.

„Morgen eine Stunde früher zum Baumschmücken?", fragte sie und alle stimmten zu.

**Freitag, 2. Dezember**

Am nächsten Tag waren alle eine Stunde früher im Büro. Sara sogar noch etwas früher, aber das war bei ihr normal. Sie stand wieder vor dem Baum und bewunderte ihn. Auch diesmal bekam sie nicht mit, das jemand den Raum betrat. Es war Catherine.

„Morgen Sara, na, bist du bereit für dein erstes mal?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Morgen Cath", antwortete Sara. „Ich denke schon, daß ich bereit bin. Du glaubst nicht, wieviele Anleitungen zum Baumschmücken man im Internet findet."

Catherine staunte.

„Wir machen das ohne Anleitung! Außer Gil und dir haben alle hier schon mal einen Baum geschmückt."

„Ich habe schon mal einen Baum geschmückt, als ich vier war! Guten Morgen meine Damen", sagte Gil und lächelte. Nun kamen auch die andere in den Pausenraum. Greg hatte sich seine Weihnachtsmannmütze aufgezogen und sang Jingle Bells. Es war eine sehr entspannte Atmosphäre, alle hatten einen riesen Spaß, besonders Sara genoß ihr erstes Baumschmücken.

Nach Ende der Schicht ging Sara in den Umkleideraum. Als sie ihren Spinnt öffnete, bemerkte sie ein kleines Päckchen. Sie war verwundert. Wer hatte außer ihr einen Schlüssel? Sie setzte sich und machte das Päckchen auf. Es war eine CD, eine Aufnahme von Bachs Weihnachtsoratorium, eine der Besten wie sie wußte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die kleine Karte, die noch im Päckchen war. Es war nur ein „G" auf der Karte. Sara packte lächelnd ihre Sachen. Als sie an Grissoms Büro vorbei kam, war das Licht schon aus. „Er ist früh nach Hause gegangen", dachte Sara sich. Aber zur Zeit machen sogar die Verbrecher von Las Vegas Weihnachtspause und es ist nicht viel los.

Zuhause angekommen legte Sara Grissoms Aufnahme in den CD Player. „Jauchzet Frohlocket" kam aus den Lautsprechern. Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa und lauschte der Musik. Ein Gänsehautschauer nach der anderen jagte ihr über den Rücken. „Schon ein genialer Mann, dieser Johann Sebastian Bach", ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie schlief ein, als die letzten Klänge der CD verhallt waren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Samstag, 3. Dezember**

Als sie aufwachte, war es bereits 15.30 Uhr.

„Mein Gott, solange hab ich schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen", stellte Sara fest. Sie ging in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an, bevor sie unter der Dusche verschwand.

Sie sang wieder Adeste Fideles und lächelte. Diesmal steht kein Grissom im Türrahmen, dachte sie sich. Schade eigentlich, Gil Grissom war immer noch der Mann, der ihr Herz besaß. Und er wusste es nicht mal.

Frisch geduscht und mit Koffein bewaffnet ging Sara zu ihrem CD Regal.

Sie wusste, da war irgendwo eine CD. Ihre Eltern hatten sie immer gehört, wenn es auf Weihnachten zuging. Aber sie wusste nicht mehr, was es war. „Hölle", dachte sie "ich muss unbedingt ein System in diese CD Sammlung bringen". Nach einer Weile zog sie eine CD raus, die musste es sein. Sie nahm Grissoms CD aus dem Player und legte die Neue rein. Die war es! Das Weihnachtsoratorium von K.H.Graun. Saras Augen wurden feucht, sie erinnerte sich an damals, ihr Vater lebte noch.

Zu der Zeit war noch alles in Ordnung. Keine Anzeichen für den Alkoholismus ihres Vaters. Der Weihnachtsbaum wurde im Hause Sidle immer erst am Morgen des Heiligen Abend geschmückt. Die Eltern machten das. Sara und ihr Bruder durften erst zur Bescherung den Baum und die Geschenke im Wohnzimmer sehen.

Sie machte die CD aus und packte sie in das Päckchen, was sie noch von Grissom hatte. Auf das Kärtchen schrieb sie „S".

Sie war wieder mal die Erste im Büro. Grissoms Bürotür stand auf. Vom Chef aber keine Spur. Sara legte die CD gut sichtbar auf seinen Tisch und ging an die Arbeit.

Es war wieder nicht viel los. Ein Einbruch, den Nick mit Greg bearbeitete, Warrick hatte einen Diebstahl im Casino und Cath hatte schon mal vorab ein paar Tage Urlaub um Geschenke zu besorgen. Sara wunderte sich, nachdem sie ihren Papierkram erledigt hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie die ganze Nacht noch nichts von Grissom gesehen oder gehört hatte. Als sie nach der Schicht an Grissoms Büro vorbei ging, waren wieder alle Lichter aus.

Die Jungs gingen an ihr vorbei und verabschiedeten sich, Greg hatte wieder seine lustige Weihnachtsmannmütze auf, und ging mit einem „HoHoHo" zur Tür raus.

Als Sara zu ihrem Auto ging, stand Grissom davor. „Hey Grissom, danke für die klasse Aufnahme" sagte Sara und lächelte ihn an.

„Das kann ich nur erwidern" sagte Grissom, „Danke für die wunderschöne Graun Aufnahme, wo hast du die denn her? Es ist eine sehr seltene Aufnahme."

„Umpf, die hatte ich in meinem Regal stehen. Ich kann sie mir nicht anhören. Zu viele Erinnerungen" sagte Sara und merkte, dass sie wieder Tränen in die Augen bekam. Grissom merkte es auch. Er ging noch einen Schritt auf Sara zu und legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter.

„Komm Sara, wir gehen noch zusammen Frühstücken. Dann kannst du mir, natürlich nur wenn du möchtest, die Geschichte dieser CD erzählen."

Sara nickte und sie gingen wieder in das kleine Bistro, wo sie schon neulich waren. Grissom wusste von Saras Vergangenheit, dass ihre Mutter ihren Vater umgebracht hatte, weil er im Vollrausch immer die Familie terrorisierte. Er wusste auch, dass Sara in einer Pflegefamilie aufgewachsen ist, nachdem ihre Mutter ins Gefängnis gekommen ist. Sie erzählte, dass sie in der Pflegefamilie nie Weihnachten gefeiert haben aus Glaubensgründen. Überhaupt, in dieser neuen Familie wurde nie irgendwas gefeiert.

Grissom hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde explodieren, als Sara von ihm von damals erzählte. Er erzählte ihr nun von seiner weniger schönen Kindheit.

Sein Vater hatte die Familie verlassen, als er fünf Jahre war, kurz vor Weihnachten. Seit dem wurde auch in der Familie Grissom Weihnachten nicht mehr gefeiert. Gil merkte den Kloß in seinem Hals und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Wir sind beide ein Fall für den Psychiater" sagte Sara.

Grissom nickte und musste lächeln. Vor der Tür vom Bistro verabschiedeten sie sich von einander.

„Wir sehen uns morgen Sara. Versuch zu schlafen! Versprichst du mir das?"

„Ja, das verspreche ich dir Griss, bis morgen." Grissom hatte das Bedürfnis, Sara noch in den Arm zu nehmen. Er traute sich aber nicht so richtig, also lächelte er sie nur an, und Sara lächelte zurück.

Zuhause angekommen, wanderte Grissom in seiner Wohnung auf und ab, er konnte nicht schlafen, seine Gedanken kreisten als um Sara.

Er legte die CD in den Player. „Gott, es ist so wunderschöne Musik", dachte er. Grissom schnappte sich das Telefon. Er musste mit irgendwem reden, aber mit wem? Und aus dem Unterbewusstsein heraus wählte er die Nummer von Brass.

„Ja, wer ist da?" kam eine verschlafene Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„O Gott Jim, habe ich dich geweckt?"

„Gil, bist du das?"

„Ja, oh Jim, das tut mir leid! Aber ich brauche dringend jemand, mit dem ich reden kann! Aber, wir können auch morgen…"

„Quatsch, Gil Grissom! Ich bin dein Freund, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit. Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?"

„Sara" sagte Grissom. Vom anderen Ende kam nur ein „Ach was". Gil erzählte Jim von dem letzten Tagen im Labor. Er wusste ja schon lange, sehr lange um genau zu sein, dass er was für Sara empfand, aber die letzten Tage,

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das Beschreiben soll Jim"

„Gil, lass mich raten. Du kannst nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr essen, deine Gedanken sind als bei Sara, du hast so ein komisches grummeln im Bauch, wenn du sie siehst…" „Woher weißt du das alles Jim?" Jim Bass musste lachen, „Alter Freund, du bist verliebt, und die Symptome sind immer ähnlich, glaub mir. Aber mal ehrlich Gil, du hast schon seit Jahren ein Auge auf Sara geworfen. Das ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Was ist passiert, das du jetzt aus dir raus kommst?"

„Weihnachten" sagte Grissom nur, „Danke Jim! Und entschuldige noch mal, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht so recht wie, aber es soll das schönste Weihnachtsfest für Sara werden, was sie je erlebt hat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonntag, 4. Dezember (der zweite Advent)**

Sara war schon früh munter. Sie stellte wie immer zuerst die Kaffeemaschine an, bevor sie unter die Dusche ging. Als sie fertig war, machte sie wieder den CD Player an. Sie musste unweigerlich an Grissom denken. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, wenn sie an ihn dachte.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. „Wer ist das denn um die Uhrzeit", dachte Sara und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete und traute ihren Augen kaum.

Ein voll beladener Gil Grissom stand vor ihr.

„Morgen Sara, kannst du mir bitte das oberste Packet abnehmen?" Verwirrt nahm sie das Packet und trug es ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was machst du hier Grissom?" fragte sie. Grissom lächelte und sagte „Ich bringe Weihnachten zu dir, Sara Sidle. Warte ich habe noch mehr im Auto"

Er ging raus und kam kurz danach mit einem Baum zurück.

Sara kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. „Gut, der Kaffee ist wohl schon fertig, ich habe den Rest, den man zum Adventsfrühstück braucht, Zimtschnecken, Baumkuchen und Marzipankartoffeln. Und natürlich einen Adventskranz." Grissom stellte den Adventskranz auf Saras Wohnzimmertisch und zündete die Kerzen an. Er war richtig ins Weihnachtsfieber gekommen.

Saras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr zumute war. Grissom ging zu ihr rüber und diesmal traute er sich, Sara in seine Arme zu nehmen. Sie standen eine ganze Weile Arm in Arm und keiner von beiden sagte auch nur einen Ton.

„Alles wird gut, glaub mir." flüsterte Grissom in Saras Ohr. „Gott, sie ist so schön", bemerkte Grissom, „selbst wenn sie verweinte Augen hat ist sie wunderschön".

„Ich habe jetzt hunger" sagte Sara und gab Grissom ein besonderes Lächeln, was er bis jetzt nur sehr selten gesehen hatte. Sie ging in die Küche und holte ein Tablett mit Tassen, Tellern und was man sonst noch so zum Frühstück braucht.

Es war ein wundervoller Tag. Nach dem Frühstück packte Grissom die Pakete nacheinander aus. Alles was man brauchte um eine Wohnung weihnachtlich zu schmücken war da.

Sogar Schnee aus der Dose um die Fenster anzusprühen hatte er besorgt. Grissom hängte den Elch an die Eingangstür, den Greg ihm letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte.

Sara stand vor dem Baum und starrte ihn an. Sie hatte den goldenen Engel für die Baumspitze in der Hand.

„Alles ok Sara?" fragte Grissom.

„Ja, es ist alles besser als nur ok!" sagte Sara und lächelte.

Es klingelte wieder an der Tür und Sara schaute Grissom fragend an, der zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern.

Es war Jim Brass, „Hey ihr zwei, ich habe Gils Auto vor der Tür gesehen und da wollte ich mal schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ich habe auch Eierpunsch dabei" sagte Jim und lächelte Gil an.

Während Sara in der Küche war um Gläser zu holen, fragte Brass nur „Und, alter Freund?"

„Es wird schon" sagte Grissom und lächelte.

„Was wird schon?" fragte Sara, die gerade wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Äähh, das Schmücken deiner Wohnung" sagte Grissom und wurde ein bisschen rot. Der Eierpunsch schmeckte den Dreien. Sara und Grissom hatten sogar schon einen kleinen Rausch. Brass verabschiedete sich, „Weiterhin gutes gelingen" sagte er und zwinkerte Grissom zu. Sara wunderte sich. Warum hatte Jim Grissom gerade zugezwinkert?

Meinte er etwa nicht das fertig schmücken der Wohnung?

„Geschafft" sagte Sara und ließ sich neben Grissom aufs Sofa fallen und schob sich eine Marzipankartoffel in den Mund.

Beide schauten zufrieden durch das Wohnzimmer. Jetzt war es auch in Sara Sidles Wohnung zu merken, dass es auf Weihnachten zuging.

Grissom legte seinen Arm um Sara. Der Alkohol lockerte ihn wohl ein wenig auf, nüchtern hätte er sich das nie getraut. Er merkte, dass es ihr gefiel. Sara lehnte sich gegen ihn und entspannte sich, was auch Grissom dazu veranlasste sich zu entspannen.

Beide schliefen ein, der Eierpunsch und das Schmücken hatten sie müde gemacht.

Sara wachte zuerst auf. Es war so doch recht unbequem, auch wenn sie die Nähe und den Duft von Grissom genoss.

Auch Grissom öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, wo er war. „Ihre Haare duften so gut" dachte er. Er schaute Sara an, „Wie lange bist du schon wach?" fragte er.

„Noch nicht lang, oh man, mein Rücken " sagte Sara und streckte sich.

„Da bin ich aber froh. Ich habe schon gedacht, es liegt an meinem Alter, dass mein Rücken so weh tut." sagte Grissom und streckte sich. „Wir brauchen, glaube ich noch ein wenig erholsameren Schlaf bevor wir an die Arbeit gehen."

Sara stimmte Grissom zu. An der Haustür angekommen, drehte sich Grissom zu Sara um. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und flüsterte „Danke für den wunderschönen Tag Gil".

Er lächelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn, „Das habe ich sehr gern gemacht, Sara Sidle. Alles wird gut, das habe ich dir doch versprochen."

**Montag, 5. Dezember**

Weder Sara noch Grissom konnten wirklich schlafen. Sie musste andauernd an ihn, und er musste andauernd an sie denken. Er liebte es, wenn Sara ihn Gil nannte.

„Ich brauche dringend eine kalte Dusche vor der Schicht", dachte Grissom, „sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren. Und ich war der Meinung, meine Hormone sind eingeschlafen". Er musste lächeln. Dieses Lächeln konnte er auch nicht mehr abschalten.

Selbst als er im Labor ankam, hatte er noch das Lächeln im Gesicht. Mia kam ihm entgegen, „Hey Dr.Grissom, ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Er drehte sich zu Mia um. „Ja, danke, warum?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde lächelnd vor dem Weihnachtsbaum stand.

Mia lächelte ihn an und ging zurück an die Arbeit. Grissom ging in sein Büro und ließ sich seufzend auf dem Stuhl nieder. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Es klopfte an der Tür,

„Gil, alter Freund, was ist los?"

„Sara" sagte Grissom nur, „Ich bekomme sie nicht aus meinem Kopf."

Jim Brass musste lachen. „Das sind neue Gefühle für dich, oder?" Grissom nickte nur. „Was mögen Frauen Jim? Ich meine, wie zeige ich Sara was ich empfinde?"

Jim setzte sich und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich bin da glaube ich nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner Gil. Aber, ich wüsste da jemanden. Catherine ist die Richtige für diese Frage!"

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht dein ernst Jim. Ich kann Catherine doch nicht so eine Frage stellen."

„Sag mir einen Grund, warum das nicht geht Gil. Catherine ist eine Frau! Ergo, weiß sie was Frauen mögen. Außerdem ist sie Saras Freundin, und nebenbei bemerkt, deine Freundin ist sie auch."

Grissom wusste, Jim hatte Recht. Er seufzte, und murmelte ein „schon gut" in Jims Richtung.

Grissom nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand und wählte Catherines Nummer. Besetzt, so ein Mist, dachte er sich.

Zur gleichen Zeit, saß Sara ein paar Räume weiter am Telefon.

„Cath, ich danke dir, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte" sagte Sara. „Kein Problem, Sar. Ich helfe gerne, wenn ich kann" sagte Catherine und legte auf.

Sara ließ sich ihr Telefonat mit Catherine noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Ein Abendessen am Freitag im Hause Willows, mit auserwählten Gästen.

Aber wie will Cath es schaffen, dass Grissom und ich…. Sara wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Greg singend den Raum betrat. Sara musste lachen.

Grissom wählte erneut Catherines Nummer. Diesmal hörte er das Freizeichen.

„Willows"

„Catherine? Grissom hier, ich habe ein Problem"

„Och, da bist du nicht der Einzige" sagte Cath lachend. „Schieß los, ich bin ganz Ohr". Grissom erzählte Catherine von seinen Gefühlen für Sara. Er wusste nicht, dass sie am anderen Ende der Leitung grinste, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

So ist das Amor spielen leicht, dachte Catherine.

„Gilbert Grissom, ich kenne dich nun schon so lange und du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen. Aber, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich helfe dir. Es ist schon seit Jahren ein offenes Geheimnis für mich, dass du was für Sara empfindest. Wie wäre es…" und Catherine machte Grissom den gleichen Vorschlag wie Sara.

„Gut Grissom, dann sehen wir uns Freitag" sagte Catherine und legte auf.

Freitag, der Tag, an dem sowohl Sara, als auch Grissom frei hatten. „Aber wer noch" fragte Grissom sich. Catherine sprach von „auserwählten" Gästen. Aber würde er noch bis Freitag aushalten?

Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis Sara zu sehen. Er wusste, dass sie Papierkram zu erledigen hatte.

„O Gott, Grissom, wie lange stehst du schon da?" fragte Sara, die sich erschrocken hatte, weil Grissom lautlos in der Tür stand als sie hoch schaute.

„Noch nicht lange" antwortete Grissom und lächelte. Da war es wieder. Das Lächeln. Grissom drehte sich um, „bevor ich mich noch lächerlich mache, gehe ich lieber", beschloss er und ging.

Den Rest des Tages sahen sie sich nicht mehr. Grissom war mit dem Doc in eine Autopsie vertieft und Sara kämpfte mit den Akten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dienstag, 6. Dezember (Nikolaus) ****  
**  
Grissom wachte auf und schaute auf die Uhr, 14 Uhr. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Andauernd musste er an Sara denken. „Ich muss ihr was Besonderes schenken, es ist schließlich Nikolaus…"  
Auch Sara war schon wach. Sie fühlte sich fertig, als ob sie nicht viel geschlafen hätte. „Habe ich auch nicht, Dr.Grissom raubt mir den Schlaf", stellte sie lächelnd fest. „Erst mal eine Dusche und Kaffee…"  
Gil hatte sich inzwischen mit der Zeitung bewaffnet. Plötzlich stach ihm eine Anzeige ins Auge. Bachs Weihnachtsoratorium in der Kirche, die gleich bei Sara um die Ecke war. Das ist es, dachte er. Er rief bei der angegebenen Nummer an, und reservierte zwei Karten. Bevor Grissom zum Labor fuhr, holte er die Karten ab.  
Im Labor angekommen stellte Grissom fest, das Sara noch nicht da war. Er ging zu ihrem Spinnt und steckte eine der beiden Konzertkarten mit einem kleinen Brief versehen rein.  
Das Konzert war Freitagnachmittag. Es würde genau passen. Erst das Konzert, dann das Essen bei Catherine.

Als Sara kam, war Grissom gerade verschwunden. Sie öffnete ihren Spinnt und bemerkte den Briefumschlag sofort.  
Als sie hinein schaute, lächelte sie, eine Konzertkarte für das WO am Freitagnachmittag. Sie faltete den Brief auseinander,  
„Alles Liebe zum Nikolaus - G -" ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter und ihr Herz überschlug sich fast.  
Sara war nicht ohne Grund später als gewöhnlich zur Arbeit gekommen. Wie sich nun heraus stellte, hatten beide dieselbe Idee.  
Sara hatte Konzertkarten für den vierten Advent besorgt und eine davon auf Grissoms Schreibtisch platziert.  
Grissom bemerkte sofort den Umschlag auf seinem Tisch.  
Er öffnete ihn und musste lachen. Eine Konzertkarte für das WO, nur diesmal in der Kirche bei ihm um die Ecke. Er las die Karte  
„Alles liebe zum Nikolaus - S -"   
Auf dem Flur begegneten Sara und Grissom sich und gingen lächelnd aufeinander zu.  
„Äh, Gris, danke für die Karte. Das hätte aber nicht sein müssen" sagte Sara etwas schüchtern.  
Grissom lächelte, „Ich hatte das Bedürfnis dir etwas Schönes zu schenken Sara! Und, ebenfalls danke für die Karte. Hast du Zeit für ne kleine Pause?" Sara nickte und sie gingen in den Pausenraum und tranken gemeinsam einen Kaffee.  
Keiner von beiden redete viel. Sie schauten sich nur ab und zu heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln an.  
„Oh Mann, warum ist das so schwer", fragte Sara sich. „Er ist so niedlich, wenn er verlegen ist, zum anknabbern."  
Greg stürmte in den Pausenraum und die Zeit des Schweigens war vorbei.  
Grissom lächelte Sara an, und verschwand in seinem Büro. Noch drei endlos lange Tage bis Freitag dachte er.

**Mittwoch, 7. Dezember **

Catherine steckte mitten in den Vorbereitungen für den Freitag. Sie hatte Lindsay schon für diese Nacht bei einer Freundin untergebracht.  
Sie musste immer schmunzeln. Gil und Sara, dass sie das noch erleben durfte.  
Die beiden waren seit Jahren ineinander vernarrt. Und nun hatten die beiden, unabhängig voneinander endlich den Mut, den ersten Schritt zu machen.  
Es sollte ein ganz besonderer Abend werden. Auserwählte Gäste, „diese Aussage lässt eine menge Spielraum" dachte sie.  
Catherine hatte nicht wirklich vor, irgendwen außer Grissom und Sara einzuladen. Nicht mal sie selbst war an dem Abend eingeplant. Nur ein Kellner aus einem Nobelrestaurant, Grissom und Sara sollten da sein.  
Grissom und Sara hatten sich im Labor nur kurz bei der täglichen Besprechung gesehen. Eine Entführung und einen Raub gab es zu bearbeiten. Grissom und Warrick gingen dem Raub nach. Nick, Greg und Sara trafen sich mit Brass wegen der Entführung.  
„Hallo Sara, alles klar?" fragte Jim, nachdem Nick und Greg im Haus verschwunden waren.  
„Ja, nur dein Eierpunsch hat Kopfschmerzen verursacht!" sagte Sara lachend, „sonst ist alles in bester Ordnung" Jim musste lachen. „Das ist eine klasse Frau, in die sich Gil Grissom verliebt hat", dachte er, als Sara mit der Spurenanalyse vor dem Haus begann.  
„Sara" rief Nick aus dem Haus, „komm mal bitte schnell".  
Sara ging zu Nick und Greg ins Haus. „Wir können hier aufhören" sagte Greg. „Die Entführung ist keine Entführung! Das Mädel hatte nur Zoff mit ihren Eltern und ist abgehauen. Sie ist bei einer Freundin."  
Die drei CSI´s packten ihre Sachen und fuhren zurück ins Crime Lab.  
Grissom und Warrick waren noch unterwegs. „Feierabend" sagte Nick, „wir müssen ja nicht jeden Tag Überstunden schieben". Die anderen beiden stimmten zu und sie gingen nach Hause.

**Donnerstag, 8. Dezember ****  
**  
Als Sara aufwachte, war es früher Nachmittag.  
Sie lag im Bett und überlegte, wie wohl der Tag morgen ablaufen würde.  
Plötzlich schnellte sie hoch. „Mist, ich hab nichts, was ich anziehen könnte" ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie sprang auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. „Hm, das rote Kleid habe ich noch nie angehabt" stellte sie fest.  
Sara hatte es sich damals gekauft, als sie mit Hank zusammen war. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte zwar ein wenig, aber sie entschied sich doch dafür.  
„Gut, das wäre geklärt, aber ich brauch noch neue Unterwäsche." Nachdem sich Sara geduscht und angezogen hatte, ging sie shoppen.  
Von unterwegs aus rief sie Caterine an. Sie brauchte Hilfe bei der richtigen Wahl. Cath wartete schon vor dem Geschäft als Sara ankam.  
„Dann wollen wir dir mal was schönes aussuchen" sagte Catherine. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatten die beiden Damen das richtige gefunden. „Du siehst klasse darin aus Sara, sexy." Sara hatte die Befürchtung, dass es zu sexy war, aber Cath beruhige sie.  
Als kleines Dankeschön, lud Sara Cath, für die Hilfe, noch zum Brunch ein, bevor sie ins Lab fuhr.  
Irgendwas stimmte nicht, Grissom war nirgendwo zu sehen oder zu hören.  
Der Doc erzählte ihr, dass Gil ein bisschen krank sei und Zuhause bleiben wollte.  
Sara machte sich sorgen und wählte Grissoms Nummer, legte aber sofort wieder auf. Sie musste ihn sehen. Sie ging zu Warrick. „Hey, Warrick, meinst du ihr drei Jungs schafft das Heute ohne mich? Es ist ja nicht viel zu tun und ich hab noch so viele…" Sara schaffte es nicht den Satz zu beenden.  
„Geh nach Hause Sara! Wir schmeißen den Laden" grinste Warrick. Das ließ sie sich nicht zwei Mal sagen.  
Sara fuhr, aber nicht nach Hause, sondern zu Grissom. Sie klingelte an seiner Tür und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Tür öffnete.  
„Du siehst gar nicht so krank aus, Chef", sagte sie grinsend. Grissom war verwundert, aber er freute sich natürlich Sara zu sehen.   
„Komm rein, so schlecht geht es mir auch nicht. Aber bei meinen Überstunden…" erwiderte Grissom.  
Er ging in die Küche und holte einen Kaffee für Sara.  
Die saß schon auf dem Sofa. „Ich habe mir sorgen um dich gemacht, Gil" sagte Sara leise und lächelte verlegen. Grissoms Herz machte Luftsprünge. „Das ist so süß von ihr." dachte er.  
„Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen Sara, glaub mir. Ich würde morgen sogar mit Kopf unter dem Arm zu diesem Konzert und zu Catherine gehen".   
Nun war Grissom derjenige, der verlegen lächelte.  
Sie beschlossen zusammen Fern zu schauen, eine gute Art der Entspannung. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kuschelte sich Sara an Grissom.  
„Er riecht herrlich" dachte Sara, als Grissom dabei war seinen Arm um sie zu legen. „Wann ist das Konzert morgen?" fragte Sara. Sie wusste, dass es um 15 Uhr war, aber sie wollte schauen ob Grissom noch wach war. Er schlief.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Sara eingeschlafen war. Grissoms Sofa war größer und bequemer als ihres.


	5. Chapter 5

Freitag, 9. Dezember

Gegen zehn war Sara gekommen gestern Abend gekommen. Eine Stunde später waren sie auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.  
Jetzt war es kurz nach acht. „Neun Stunden, solange habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen" stellte Sara fest. Auch Grissom erwachte langsam aus dem Schlummerland. Er hatte Sara im Schlaf in den Arm genommen, und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.  
„Hey, wo willst du hin" fragte Grissom.  
„Sorry Gil, ich wollte dich nicht wecken" sagte Sara. „Ich wollte schon mal Kaffee kochen, bevor du aufwachst und…" sie zögerte einen Moment „…und ich muss mal für kleine Mädchen."   
Grissom lächelte, „Ok, dann sei dir verziehen das du mich allein gelassen hast."  
Als Sara im Bad war dachte sie über das nach, was Grissom gerade gesagt hatte. Hatte er die Nacht etwa auch so sehr genossen wie sie? Morgens, oder in der Regel ja mittags, aufwachen in den Armen von Gil Grissom.  
Jahre lang war das nur ein Traum. Und nun war dieser Traum wahr geworden.  
Grissom hatte die Kaffeetassen schon ins Wohnzimmer geholt und es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht als Sara aus dem Bad kam.  
Grissom wusste nicht so recht, wie er das Gespräch anfangen sollte. Beide waren etwas verlegen. Aber er hatte das Bedürfnis Sara zu sagen, dass er die Nacht genossen hatte und wie schön es war neben ihr aufzuwachen. „Sara, ich bin nicht sehr gut in diesen Sachen" fing Grissom leise an. „Ich habe heute Nacht sehr gut geschlafen. So gut wie schon ewig nicht mehr!" Fügte er fast noch leiser hinzu. Sara lächelte etwas verlegen „Es geht mir genau so Gil. Ich habe mich so…, so geborgen und sicher gefühlt. Normaler weise schlafe ich keine Nacht mehr als vier Stunden. Dann wache ich schweißgebadet von Alpträumen auf"  
Den letzten Teil flüsterte sie nur noch. Grissom verstand trotzdem sehr gut, was Sara sagte. Er rutschte neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Das war nicht typisch für ihn, aber manchmal konnte er sich nicht kontrollieren, wenn es um Sara ging. Er bedauerte richtig, dass sie durch so schwere Zeiten gegangen war…  
Der Kaffee war inzwischen kalt, aber das störte die Beiden nicht. Grissom wollte Sara einfach nur festhalten.  
Sara merkte nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute, erschreckte sie sich. Es ging schon auf elf zu. Sie löste sich aus Grissoms Umarmung.  
„Wenn wir pünktlich zu dem Konzert wollen, muss ich bald nach Hause Gil", sagte Sara lächelnd. „Du weißt doch, Frauen brauchen ewig um sich anzuziehen und um sich schön zu machen".   
„Du könntest in einem Kartoffelsack ausgehen und du wärst immer noch wunderschön". Grissom biss sich auf die Lippe, hatte er das jetzt wirklich gesagt? Er wurde ein bisschen rot.  
Sara grinste ihn an. „Gilbert Grissom du bist zum anbeißen, wenn …", unterbrach sie sich selber und stand auf.  
Grissom brachte Sara zur Tür. „Ich hole dich gegen Zwei ab wenn das ok ist, schaffst du es in nur knapp drei Stunden dich noch schöner zu machen?" sagte er lachend.  
„Es wird verdammt eng, aber ich gebe mir Mühe" erwiderte Sara. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.  
Grissom stand da wie eine Litfasssäule. Er bewegte seine Hand in Zeitlupe an die Stelle seiner Wange, wo ihn Sara gerade hingeküsst hatte. „Ich brauche eine kalte Dusche, dringend!" stellte er fest und ging rein.

Zuhause angekommen, schmiss Sara ihre Klamotten in die Wäschetonne und sprang unter die Dusche. Da war es wieder „Adeste fideles"

Es war kurz vor Zwei als Grissom an Saras Tür klingelte. Er sah gut aus, ein dunkelgrauer Anzug, weißes Hemd und ein blauer Schlips, der sehr gut zu seinen Augen passte.  
Sara öffnete die Tür und Grissom verschlug es den Atem. Er brachte keinen Ton raus, so überwältigt war er von ihrem Anblick. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sara lächelnd nach einem Moment.  
„Ähm, äh… Du siehst wunderschön aus Sara!" stammelte Grissom und wurde rot. „Gott, ist das peinlich! Ich benehme mich schlimmer als ein Teenager" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Sara bemerkte Grissoms Verlegenheit, „Komm erst mal rein, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit. Möchtest du was trinken?" Grissom war immer noch nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er setzte sich auf das Sofa während Sara noch mal kurz verschwand.  
Grissom nutzte den Moment und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann Gilbert Grissom, benimm dich auch wie einer!"   
„Kannst du mir mal bitte helfen Gil?" fragte Sara als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Die Kette ist schön, aber ich kann sie nicht alleine zumachen!"  
Grissom stand auf und ging zu ihr. „Ich benehme mich wie ein Depp, oder?" fragte er während er die Kette zumachte. Sara drehte sich rum und lächelte ihn an.   
„Nur ein bisschen, aber ich finde es sehr schön, uhm, niedlich!" sagte sie und streichelte ihm die Wange.  
Das war für Grissom zuviel. Unüberlegt, nahm er Sara in die Arme und küsste sie. Wie lange hatte er sich das schon gewünscht.  
„Wenn du mich noch fester drückst Gil, brichst du mir die Rippen" sagte Sara lachend und noch etwas atemlos von diesem Kuss.  
Grissom ließ Sara sofort los und machte einen Schritt zurück. „O Gott, es tut mir so Leid Sara! Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist, ich…"  
Den Schritt, den Grissom zurück gemacht hatte, machte Sara nun vorwärts. Nun war sie es, die die Initiative ergriff. Sie umarmte Grissom und küsste ihn.  
Als sich die Beiden voneinander gelöst hatten sagte Sara „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich das schon geträumt habe…" hauchte sie und lächelte ihn verlegen an.  
„O Sara, was machst du mit mir?" flüsterte Grissom in Saras Ohr und nahm ihre Hand. „Wir müssen jetzt los, wenn wir nicht zu spät ins Konzert kommen wollen. Bist du fertig?"

Grissom hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Er genoss jeden Meter, den sie Hand in Hand zur Kirche gingen. Dort angekommen, fanden sie schnell ihre Plätze. Westempore - erste Reihe, die besten Karten. Nur um ihre Mäntel auszuziehen ließen sie kurz ihre Hände los. Sie setzten sich und das Konzert ging los.  
„Jauchzet, frohlocket, auf, preiset die Tage, rühmet, was heute der Höchste getan" legte der Chor los. Es war grandios! Gänsehautstimmung vom ersten bis zum letzten Ton. Sara musste sich zwischendurch zusammenreißen, sonst hätte sie mitgesungen. Besonders bei ihrem Lieblingschoral „Ich steh an deiner Krippen hier, o Jesulein, mein Leben" brauchte sie einige Kraft um nicht mitzusingen. Sara konnte singen, keine Frage, aber es wäre eine andere Situation, wenn aus dem Publikum auf einmal eine Sopranstimme tönte. Grissom merke es und drückte lächelnd ihre Hand etwas fester.

Der letzte Ton war verhallt. Im ersten Moment hätte eine Stecknadel fallen können, und man hätte es gehört. Dann, tosender Applaus.

Grissom und Sara gehörten zu den letzten, die aus der Kirche gingen.  
Sara blieb auf den Kirchenstufen stehen und zog Grissom zu sich. „Danke!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Es war wunderschön!"  
Grissom nahm Sara in die Arme und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, von der er nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen geträumt hatte.  
„Entschuldigung, ich will ja nicht stören aber ich müsste hier mal durch" murmelte hinter ihnen ein älterer Herr.  
„Oh ja, natürlich" antwortete Grissom und ging mit Sara zur Seite.  
„Ich glaube wir müssen uns langsam in Richtung Casa Willows´ begeben, wenn wir nicht zu spät zu Catherines Party kommen wollen" stellte Sara fest, als sie auf die Uhr schaute.  
„Ich wäre jetzt lieber mit dir allein" flüsterte Grissom und grinste Sara an.  
„Das glaube ich dir gern, Gil Grissom! Aber Cath hat sich bestimmt viel Mühe gemacht mit der Party. Wenn wir da nicht hingehen, redet sie kein Wort mehr mit uns!" Grissom seufzte. Er wusste, dass Sara Recht hatte.

Bei Catherine angekommen wunderten sich die Beiden, dass noch keine anderen Autos da standen. Grissom klingelte und es ging sofort die Tür auf. „Hallo, da sind ja meine beiden Ehrengäste, kommt rein. Ich hab euch schon auf der Straße gesehen" sagte Cath und lachte. „Hängt eure Mäntel auf und geht schon mal ins Esszimmer"  
Sara war zuerst im Esszimmer. „Gil?" fragte Sara während sie sich zu Grissom umdrehte, „Was ist hier los? Es ist nur für zwei gedeckt!" Auch Grissom war verwirrt. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sara. So war das nicht abgesprochen!"  
„Abgesprochen?" fragte Sara. In dem Moment kam ein Kellner rein und die Haustür fiel zu.  
„Guten Abend Miss Sidle, Guten Abend Mister Dr.Grissom! Mein Name ist Paul, ich werde ihnen heute Abend jeden Wunsch erfüllen" begann der Kellner. „Möchten sie einen Apperetive vor dem Essen?"  
Grissom und Sara schauten sich verwundert an. Was war hier los? Paul bemerkte ihre Ratlosigkeit und klärte die beiden auf. „Miss Willows hat für sie beiden ein romantisches Abendessen arrangiert, nur für sie allein!"   
Sara fing an zu lachen. „Das meinte Cath also mit auserwählten Gästen" Grissom runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du davon? Hat Catherine dir von unserem Telefonat erzählt?"   
„Wie, euer Telefonat? Ich hatte Cath angerufen und sie um Hilfe gebeten" sagte Sara und wurde etwas rot.  
Nun war es Grissom der lachte. „Zwei Doofe, ein Gedanke! Ich habe Catherine auch um Hilfe gebeten!" Er erzählte Sara von dem Gespräch mit Brass und Catherine.

Das Essen war Sterneverdächtig. Paul las den Beiden jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, Vegetarisch für Sara und Fisch für Grissom. Nachdem Paul den Nachtisch serviert hatte sagte er „Meine Arbeit ist nun erledigt, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen wunderschönen Abend"  
Sara und Grissom bedankten sich bei Paul und er ging.  
„So Miss Sidle, was machen wir nun mit dem angefangenen Abend?" fragte Grissom lächelnd während er aufstand und zu Sara auf die andere Seite des Tisches ging.  
Sara stand auf und legte ihre Arme um Grissom „Ich würde gern mit ihnen im Park spazieren gehen Dr.Grissom" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„Ein kleiner Verdauungsspaziergang würde in der Tat gut tun" sagte Grissom und küsste Sara auf die Stirn.  
Die Beiden zogen ihre Mäntel an und gingen in den Park. Es war ein wundervoller Abend. Der Himmel war klar und es war mild. An einer Lichtung blieb Grissom stehen. Er zog Sara dicht zu sich, schaute ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen und küsste sie.

Nach dem sie ihren Spaziergang beendet hatten, fuhr Grissom Sara nach Hause.   
„Möchtest du noch mit reinkommen Gil?" fragte Sara, als Grissom ihr die Autotür öffnete. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun als das! Aber ich habe morgen früh einen Termin. Wenn ich mit dir reinkommen würde, würde ich den Termin bestimmt verpassen!"  
„Einen Termin?" fragte Sara. „Das wird eine Überraschung" sagte Grissom lächelnd und küsste Sara zum Abschied.  
„Träum was süßes" sagte Sara als Grissom dabei war zum Auto zu gehen. Er drehte sich rum und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Du auch!"


	6. Chapter 6

Samstag, 10. Dezember

Sara konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen.   
Diesmal waren es nicht ihre Alpträume, sondern Grissom, der ihr den schlaf raubte.  
„Überraschung? Was hat er um Himmels willen vor?" grübelte Sara. „Ich rufe Cath an! Die weiß bestimmt was"  
„Willows" kam aus dem Hörer.  
„Cath? Ich bin´s Sara. Ich wollte dir für den wundervollen Abend gestern danken" fing Sara an.  
Catherine lachte. „Das habe ich sehr gerne gemacht Sara. Ihr zwei gehört zusammen. Wie Heino und Hannelore oder Marianne und Michael! Ich hoffe, ihr zwei habt euch gut vertragen.  
"Nun" lachte Sara, „Wir haben uns mehr als nur gut vertragen Cath!" Sara wusste nicht so richtig, wie sie Catherine nach Grissoms Überraschung fragen sollte. „Gil hat gestern Abend was von einem Termin und einer Überraschung gesagt, weißt du darüber was? Ich platze vor Neugier!"  
Cath schwieg einen Moment. „Nein, ich weiß nicht was er vor hat, tut mir Leid Sara."  
„Na, da kann man nichts machen" antwortete Sara. „Noch mal, vielen herzlichen Dank für gestern. Wir sehen uns Montag im Lab."

Kurz nachdem Sara aufgelegt hatte, klingelte das Telefon.  
„Wer führt da schon wieder Dauergespräche am Morgen?"  
„Grissom?"   
„Guten Morgen Sara, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Grissom.   
„Nicht wirklich!" antwortete Sara. „Deine angekündigte Überraschung hat mir den schlaf geraubt! Und…"  
„Und was?"  
„Und, ich musste als an den gestrigen Abend denken" sagte Sara wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Ging mir genau so! Ich habe auch nicht viel geschlafen." Grissom machte eine kurze Pause. „Sie sind übrigens ganz schön neugierig Miss Sidle. Aber du musst dich noch etwas gedulden!" fügte Grissom hinzu.  
„Du bist gemein Gilbert Grissom!" sagte Sara und lachte.  
„Ich weiß!" Was machst du heute Nachmittag? Ich würde dich gerne sehen."  
„Ich wollte versuchen Weihnachtsplätzchen zu backen. Hast du Lust mir dabei zu helfen, so gegen drei?"   
„Natürlich!" antwortete Grissom. Sein Herz klopfte sodass er die Befürchtung hatte, Sara könnte es hören.   
Punkt drei klingelte Grissom bei Sara an der Tür. In dem Moment wo er darauf wartete, dass die Tür aufging, schossen ihm diverse Gedanken durch den Kopf. „Soll ich Sara in die Arme nehmen? Soll ich sie küssen? Soll ich…"  
Die Tür ging auf und Sara stand lächelnd vor ihm.  
„Hey du!" sagte Grissom und gab Sara einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Hallo Griss, komm rein. Ich kämpfe schon mit dem Teig" sagte Sara lachend und ging vor in Richtung Küche.  
Grissom ging ihr hinterher und schaute in die Teigschüssel.  
„Um Himmels willen, was ist den…" den Rest verkniff er sich.  
„Du backst zu ersten Mal, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig. Sara nickte.  
„Ok, erst mal muss da noch Milch dran" fing Grissom an. „Du rührst, ich schütte."

Gesagt getan, er schüttete einen Schluck Milch in die Schüssel und Sara vermischte das Ganze, allerdings etwas grob. Gil lächelte.   
„Mit mehr Gefühl rühren Sara!" flüsterte er, während er sich hinter sie stellte. Mit dem einen Arm nahm er Saras rührende´ Hand, mit dem anderen Arm umarmte er sie.   
Der Teig war definitiv fertig, aber Grissom wollte Sara nicht los lassen. Der Duft von Sara vermischt mit dem Duft der Plätzchen raubte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken.  
„Der Teig ist fertig, oder Gil?" drehte sich Sara leise fragend um.  
Grissom nickte. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig Sara!" hauchte er.

Sara lächelte und wischte ihm sanft etwas Mehl von der Wange.  
„Ich bin schon Wahnsinnig Gil!" flüsterte sie und küsste ihn.  
Sie wollte mehr, beide wollten mehr aber die Vernunft siegte, es war noch zu früh.

Als die Plätzchen im Ofen waren, kuschelten sich die beiden aufs Sofa.   
„Du brauchst ein neues Sofa! Ein größeres und bequemeres" sagte Grissom lachend.  
„Ich bin ein alter Mann und nicht mehr weit von einem Rückenleiden entfernt."  
Sara schaute ihn ernst an. „Du bist mit 48 nicht alt Gil!" Sie wusste, dass Grissom in der Vergangenheit bedenken wegen ihren 14 Jahren Altersunterschied hatte.Aber diese Bedenken hatte er mittlerweile ausgeräumt, wie alle anderen Bedenken gegen eine Beziehung mir Sara. Er wusste nur eins: Sara war die Frau seiner Träume, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.   
„Es war doch nur ein Scherz Sara" fing Grissom an. „Das mit dem Alter jedenfalls. Aber über ein Neues Sofa könnten wir doch reden oder?" fragte er. „Ich meine, wenn ich jetzt hier öfters … Natürlich nur wenn du damit …"  
Weiter kam Grissom nicht. Sara legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund und Lächelte.  
„Natürlich will ich, dass du öfters hier bist Gil!"  
Der Alarm des Backofens unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Grissom holte das Blech aus dem Ofen. Es duftete herrlich. Sara wollte sich gerade ein Plätzchen nehmen, als Grissom sie aus der Küche zog. „Heiße Plätzchen sind nicht gut für den Magen Sara" sagte er lachend. „Wir haben jetzt was anderes vor! Wenn wir wieder kommen, sind die Plätzchen abgekühlt."  
„Wie, wir haben was anderes vor?" fragte Sara verwirrt.  
„Sofas anschauen" sagte Grissom mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Beiden waren wieder bei Sara. Das Sofa hatte ein paar Tage Lieferzeit.  
Grissom machte den Vorschlag, dass sie solange auf sein Sofa ausweichen könnten und Sara stimmte zu. Sie packten die Plätzchen ein und fuhren zu Grissoms Haus.

Dort angekommen, legten sie sich gleich aufs Sofa. „Definitiv bequemer als meins" stellte Sara fest und kuschelte sich an Grissom. Beide genossen die Nähe und die Wärme des anderen. Lange Jahre hatten beide niemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen konnten und nun merkten sie, wie sehr sie es vermisst hatten.

Sonntag, 11. Dezember (der 3. Advent)

Grissom wachte als erstes auf. Es war unglaublich, wie gut er schlief wenn Sara neben ihm lag, stellte er fest.  
„Sara?" flüsterte er leise um zu schauen, ob sie schon wach war. Aber Sara schlief noch tief und fest. „Gott ist sie süß! Sie lächelt im Schlaf" dachte er und nahm sie wieder ist den Arm. Davon wurde Sara wach.  
„Guten Morgen du Langschläferin" sagte Grissom zärtlich.   
„Morgen Gil" kam es noch sehr verschlafen, aber mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen zurück. „Ich habe geschlafen, wie ein Stein!"  
„Das habe ich gemerkt!" sagte Grissom lachend und wollte aufstehen.  
„Noch fünf Minuten kuscheln, bitte" flüsterte Sara und hielt seinen Arm fest. „Es fühlt sich so gut an!"  
Grissom schloss Sara noch fester in seine Arme. „Es fühlt sich mehr als gut an Sara!" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie drehte sich rum, damit sie in seine blauen Augen schauen konnte.   
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach den ganzen Tag so, auf dem Sofa liegend, verbringen würden?" fragte Sara. „Oder hast du heute noch was vor?"  
„Das wäre wundervoll Sara! Ich habe gehofft, dass es mehr als fünf Minuten werden." sagte er und küsste ihr auf die Stirn.  
„Sara" fuhr er etwas zögernd fort, „Ich…, ich muss etwas loswerden, was mir schon seit Tagen auf der Seele brennt!"  
„Du kannst mir alles sagen Gil! Wirklich alles!" sagte Sara weil sie merkte, das Grissom sich nicht so richtig traute.  
Grissom holte tief Luft „Du bist das Erste an das ich denke, wenn ich aufwache und du bist das Letzte an was ich denke, wenn ich zu Bett gehe..." er zögerte wieder einen Moment bevor er weiter redete. „ Sara, ich liebe dich!"  
Sara bekam Tränen in die Augen. „Gil, das …, das war das schönste, was mir jemals…" sie konnte gar nicht weiter reden, weil sie so gerührt war. „Ich liebe dich auch Gil!" schluchzte sie.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages auf dem Sofa. Der Fernseher lief, aber die beiden Turteltauben würdigten ihn kaum eines Blickes. Sie waren zu sehr mit kuscheln beschäftigt, bis sie beide einschliefen.

Montag, 12. Dezember

„Wie viel Urlaub hast du eigentlich noch Sara?" fragte Grissom während er den Frühstückstisch deckte.„Mit oder ohne Überstunden? Mit 14 Wochen und ohne 10 Wochen, warum?" fragte Sara.  
„Ich hab mir überlegt… es ist ja gerade nicht viel los… und ich hab auch noch so viel Urlaub…"  
Sara musste lachen. „Würdest du jetzt bitte auf den Punkt kommen Gil!"  
„Wollen wir Urlaub nehmen und irgendwo hinfahren?" platzte es aus Grissom heraus.  
Sara war wie vom Donner gerührt und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. „Urlaub mit Gil" ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie fing an, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu lächeln. „Ich… Ja… Gott Gil, ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir in den Urlaub zu fahren!  
Grissom fing an zu lächeln, ging zu Sara auf die andere Seite des Tisches und nahm sie in die Arme.„Erinnerst du dich, an die Überraschung?" fragte er.  
„Natürlich Gil!" sagte Sara lachend.  
„Gut! Ich habe uns schon was gebucht. Allerdings muss ich noch im Reisebüro anrufen und das Datum durchgeben. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis wir beiden…" weiter kam Grissom nicht weil Sara plötzlich das große Bedürfnis hatte ihn zu Küssen.   
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich Liebe Gil?" fragte Sara nach dem sie ihren Kuss beendet hatten. „Das ist in Worten gar nicht auszudrücken!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Nun war es Grissom, der das Bedürfnis hatte Sara zu küssen.

Gegen Nachmittag hatten sie alles erledigt, was für einen Urlaub nötig war.  
Grissom hatte mit dem Reisebüro telefoniert und beide hatten ihren Urlaubsschein eingereicht. Auf dem Heimweg hielten sie bei Saras Wohnung um den Koffer zu packen. „Verrätst du mir nun wo wir hin fahren?" rief Sara aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich einpacken soll! Schnee- oder Badeanzug; Schal, Wollmütze, Handschuhe oder nen Badehandtuch? Grissom bist du noch da?" Sara ging ins Wohnzimmer weil er sich nicht rührte. Als sie um die Ecke kam, musste Grissom laut anfangen zu lachen.  
„Du bist so süß!" fing er an. „Badeanzug und Badetuch sind gut!"  
„Na, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang Gil" sagte Sara lachend und gab ihm einen Kuss bevor sie wieder im Schlafzimmer verschwand um ihren Koffer fertig zu packen.  
Im Auto fing Sara an Grissom zu Löchern. Sie wusste noch nichts über den Urlaub außer, dass sie Morgen früh losfahren würden.

Bei Grissom angekommen, fing auch er an seinen Koffer zu packen.  
Nachdem Sara in der Küche was zu essen gemacht hatte, stellte sie sich in den Türrahmen und schaute ihm zu. „Er ist so unglaublich sexy!" ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Grissom musste lachen als er sie bemerkte. „Kann es sein, dass du kurz vorm platzen bist? Vor Neugierde?" fragte er und nahm sie in die Arme.  
„Ja, du hast mich durchschaut Gil. Aber… Eigentlich ist es mir fast egal wo wir hinfahren. Die Hauptsache ist das WIR!" sagte Sara und küsste ihn.  
Diese Nacht verbrachten sie nicht auf dem Sofa, sondern in Grissoms Bett.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dienstag, 13. Dezember**

Es war 6 Uhr als der Wecker klingelte. Sara war so aufgeregt, dass sie die Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Sie stand auf, während Grissom noch dabei war wach zu werden.  
Um 8 Uhr sollt das Taxi kommen, es war also noch genug Zeit um in aller Ruhe zu Duschen und zu Frühstücken. Sara war allerdings so nervös, dass sie kaum einen Bissen runter brachte.

Um 8 Uhr klingelte der Taxifahrer. Die Koffer waren eingeladen und es konnte losgehen.  
„Verrätst du mir jetzt, wo wir hinfahren?" fragte Sara.  
„Nein!" sagte Grissom nur knapp und lachte. Innerlich war er sehr aufgeregt.  
Würde Sara das Ziel des Urlaubs gefallen? Er hatte sich für Italien entschieden, das Land seiner Träume. Erst eine Woche in der Toskana, dann über Weihnachten Rom.Das Taxi hielt am Flughafen.  
„Ok, wir fliegen" sagte Sara. Das war aber im Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
Grissom ging vor, Terminal 2 Flugsteig C.  
Sara wurde immer nervöser.„Europa?" fragte sie. Sara wusste, von hier fliegen die Maschinen mit Ziel Europa.  
Grissom grinste „Ja, Europa! Und, da sie den Flug gleich durchrufen werden, Italien, genauer der Flughafen von Florenz. Die Maschine geht um Zehn."  
Jetzt war Grissom richtig aufgeregt, Sara wusste nun, wo es hingehen sollte.  
Sara lies ihren Koffer fallen, sprang Grissom in die Arme und küsste ihn.   
„Wusstest du, dass ich da schon immer hin wollte Gil?" fragte sie ihn flüsternd.  
„Nein, aber Italien ist das Land meiner Träume und…" Grissom hörte kurz nach der Durchsage, „…und da wollte ich mit der Frau meiner Träume hin!"  
Nun kam ihr Aufruf. Grissom nahm die beiden Koffer und Sara nahm das Handgepäck. Das einchecken ging recht zügig, sodass sie schnell im Flugzeug waren.  
„Auf nach Bella Italia" flüsterte Grissom in Saras Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
Der Flug dauerte neun Stunden. Genug Zeit um sich über die Gegend schlau zu machen und zu schlafen.  
Als sie am Flughafen von Florenz ankamen, war es zehn Uhr.  
„Schon irgendwie komisch" dachte Sara, „um Zehn Uhr sind wir los geflogen und um Zehn Uhr kommen wir an. Obwohl wir nun schon elf Stunden on tour sind."  
Grissom hatte einen Mietwagen für die zwei Wochen gemietet.  
Mit dem Wagen war es noch mal eine Stunde bis Viareggio, nicht weit entfernt von Lucca und Pisa.Eine wunderschöne, alte Stadt am Mittelmeer gelegen.   
In ihrem Hotelzimmer angekommen, ließen sich Sara und Grissom auf ihr Bett fallen.  
„So ein Flug schlaucht ganz schön" sagte Grissom und nahm Sara in seine Arme.  
„Hm" kam nur von Sara. Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen. Auch bei Grissom dauerte es nicht lange bis er einschlief.

Als Grissom aufwachte, war es draußen schon fast dunkel. Er schaute auf die Uhr, 19 Uhr, „Zeit zum Abendessen" dachte er.  
Grissom beugte sich über Sara und küsste sie wach. Nachdem beide sich geduscht und angezogen hatten gingen sie in die Stadt und suchten ein Restaurant.  
In der Nähe vom Strand wurden sie auch schnell fündig.  
Sara bestellte sich eine Gemüselasagne und Grissom bestellte eine Pizza mit Speck und Mascarpone.  
„Bei uns gibt es zwar auch Italiener, aber hier schmeckt es doch irgendwie besser" stellte Sara fest und Grissom stimmte ihr zu.  
„Hast du Lust noch einen kleinen Strandspaziergang zu machen, bevor wir wieder ins Hotel gehen?" fragte Grissom.  
„Du kannst Gedanken lesen" sagte Sara lachend und nahm Grissoms Hand.  
Am Strand angekommen zogen sie ihre Schuhe aus und krempelten die Hosenbeine hoch. Das Wasser war schon recht frisch, aber für Dezember immer noch angenehm.   
Plötzlich blieb Grissom stehen und zog Sara in seine Arme.   
„Das ist ein Traum!" flüsterte Grissom in Saras Ohr und küsste sie. „Ich habe immer die Befürchtung aufzuwachen" fuhr er fort.  
Sara kniff ihm leicht in den Arm und lächelte. „Das ist kein Traum Gil!" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„Lass uns ins Hotel gehen, dann werde ich es dir beweisen!"

**Mittwoch, 14. Dezember**

Als Sara wach wurde, war es Neun. Sie schaute rüber zu Grissom. Er lag da mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln.   
Sara konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn küssen.  
Grissom wurde wach und die Beiden machten da weiter, wo sie vor dem einschlafen aufgehört hatten.

(… Fantasie…)

Gegen Zwölf hörte Grissom ein lautes Knurren. Es war Saras Magen, der sich bemerkbar machte.  
„Dein Körper braucht etwas, was er verbrennen kann. Sonst hält er die körperliche Belastung nicht aus." sagte Grissom lachend.  
„Na, weniger Kalorien als ich hast du aber auch nicht verbrannt!" antwortete Sara lachend.   
„Auf was hast du Lust? Pizza oder Nudeln oder …?" fragte Grissom.  
Sara überlegte kurz. „Hm, außer meinem unstillbaren Hunger auf dich, hätte ich noch Lust auf eine Pizza" sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Gut, dann gehen wir Pizza essen. Anschließend können wir schauen, wie man deinen anderen Hunger stillen kann" antwortete Grissom mit einem nicht weniger breiten Grinsen.  
In der Pizzeria angekommen bestellten beide ihre Pizza. Eine Vegetario für Sara und eine Tonno für Grissom.  
Sie genossen die Pizza und den Wein, aber Beide hatten das große Bedürfnis zurück ins Hotelzimmer zu gehen.  
Die langen Jahre der Abstinenz und die gefundene Freude der trauten Zweisamkeit machten Lust auf mehr.   
Neben der Pizzeria war eine kleine Eisdiele, wo sich die beiden noch eine Kugel für den Weg zum Hotel holten.  
Sara hatte das Eis bis an die Nase geschmiert, was Grissom zum lachen brachte.   
„Bleib stehen!" sagte er in einem leicht befehlenden Ton.   
Sara blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Grissom und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Du hast da was an der Nase" sagte er lächelnd und leckte ihr das Eis ab.  
Sara schmolz, wie das Eis, dahin. Er war so liebevoll und zärtlich zu ihr. Das hatte sie in dieser Art noch nie erlebt.  
Allein seine Gegenwart verursachte ein kribbeln in ihrem Magen, als ob tausende von Schmetterlingen darin fliegen würden.  
Grissom ging es nicht anders. Auch er hatte die Massen von Schmetterlingen in seinem Magen, wenn er Sara sah, oder auch nur an sie dachte.  
Er wunderte sich, wie er die letzten Jahre, ja Jahrzehnte ohne das alles ausgekommen ist.  
Eins wusste er mit Sicherheit: Er wollte nie wieder alleine sein. Ohne Sara wäre er nicht mehr lebensfähig.  
Aber die Überraschung sollte noch kommen, er hatte alles schon genau geplant als sie noch in Vegas waren.


	8. Chapter 8

**Donnerstag, 15. Dezember**

Als Sara die Augen öffnete, lag Grissom neben ihr und schaute sie an.  
„Wie lange schaust du mich schon an Gil?" fragte Sie mit noch recht verschlafener Stimme.  
„Ach, noch nicht so lang, eine halbe Stunde vielleicht" antwortete er.   
„Das nennst du nicht so lang?" sagte Sara lachend.  
Grissom schmunzelte, „Ich könnte dich vierundzwanzig Stunden anschauen und ich würde es nicht als lang empfinden!  
Ich habe uns übrigens Frühstück aufs Zimmer kommen lassen." sagte Grissom und stellte das Tablett auf das Bett.  
Sara schnupperte, der Kaffeeduft war im ganzen Zimmer zu riechen. Als sie ihren ersten Schluck nahm,  
starrte sie abwesend an die Wand.  
„Was ist los Sara?" fragte Grissom etwas verunsichert.  
„Ich träume nur ein bisschen" fing Sara an. „Was die Zukunft so mit sich bringen könnte" sie wurde ein wenig rot.  
Grissom und sie hatten noch nie über Zukunftspläne gesprochen. Es war ihr etwas unangenehm, dass sie es war, die damit anfing.  
Grissom beugte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Alles wird gut Sara, das verspreche ich dir!" fügte er dem Kuss hinzu.  
Er wollte noch nichts von seiner Überraschung verraten. Aber auch er hatte sich Gedanken über ihre Zukunft gemacht.  
Wahrscheinlich sogar weit mehr, als Sara sich vorstellte.

Nach dem Frühstück beschlossen die Beiden, heute die Umgegend zu erkunden.  
Viareggio, Lucca und Pisa waren drei wunderschöne Städte in der nahen Umgebung.  
Sara wollte unbedingt den schiefen Turm und den Dom Santa Maria Assunta sehen, zwei der Wahrzeichen Pisas.  
Auf der Fahrt dahin stöberte Sara, laut lesend, im Touristenführer.  
_„Der Dom steht auf dem weitläufigen, grünleuchtenden Rasenplatz der Piazza del Duomo, __  
__auf der sich auch die drei dazugehörenden Bauwerke Baptisterium, Camposanto Monumentale __  
__und der Campanile (Der Schiefe Turm von Pisa) befinden. __  
__Der Turm war als freistehender Glockenturm (Campanile) für den Dom in Pisa geplant. __  
__Die Grundsteinlegung des Turms fand am 9. August 1173 statt. Wenige Jahre nach Baubeginn, __  
__als gerade die drei unteren Stockwerke fertig waren, hatte der Turm bereits eine Schräglage Richtung Südosten. __  
__Daraufhin wurde der Bau für rund 100 Jahre unterbrochen. __  
__Die nächsten vier Stockwerke wurden dann schräg gebaut, um die Schieflage auszugleichen. __  
__Danach musste der Bau nochmals unterbrochen werden, __  
__bis 1372 endlich auch die Glockenstube beendet war. __  
__Der Turm hat sieben Glocken, die aber längere Zeit wegen der Einsturzgefahr nicht läuten durften."_  
Sara war begeistert von ihrem neu gewonnenen Wissen.  
An dem Piazza del Duomo angekommen, blieben Beide ehrfürchtig am Stadttor stehen. Dieser atemberaubende Dom und dieser, doch irgendwie komische, schiefe Turm.  
Im Dom angekommen, standen sie unter der Kuppel und bewunderten die Malerei.   
_„Ein Höhepunkt stellt das überwältigende Mosaik vom thronenden Christus in der Apsis dar, __  
__das von Francesco di Simone begonnen und 1302 von Cimabue vollendet wurde"_ las Sara Grissom aus dem Touristenführer vor.

Nachdem sie alles ausführlich besichtigt hatten gingen sie zurück zum Auto. Auf dem Weg dahin fiel ihnen ein kleines Lokal auf.  
„Es ist schon fast fünf, da kann man ja Mittagessen kaum noch sagen" schmulzelte Grissom.  
In der Tat, die Beiden hatten gar nicht gemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Aber nun stellten sie fest, dass sie kurz vor dem Verhungern waren.  
Sara hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, in jeder Stadt wo sie waren Gemüselasagne zu probieren und das tat sie auch. Grissom bestellte sich die Fleischversion der Lasagne. Weil er noch Auto fahren musste, bestellte er sich eine Cola. Sara hatte alleine auch keine Lust auf Wein und bestellte sich ein Bitter Lemon.  
„Zum Glück sind es noch ein paar Meter bis zum Auto. Ich bin so satt, dass mir ein Verdauungsspaziergang gut tut" sagte Grissom, während er den Arm um Saras Rücken legte. Arm in Arm schlenderten die Beiden zum Auto.

Wieder im Hotel angekommen, beschlossen sie noch einen Wein in der Bar zu trinken.  
Die Bar des Hotels war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Sara und Grissom setzten sich auf ein kleines Sofa am Rande,  
während sie den Wein genossen. Sie waren müde, der Tag hatte sie ganz schön geschlaucht.   
„Der Wein war das richtige Schlafmittel" sagte Sara als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren und Grissom stimmte nickend zu.  
Sie kuschelten noch ein bisschen, bevor sie eng umschlungen einschliefen.

**Freitag, 16. Dezember**

Grissom wachte wieder als erstes auf. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag nervöser, weil seine Überraschung immer   
näher rückte. Ab Dienstag hatte er ein Hotel in Rom gebucht. Er ahnte, dass Sara als Katholikin gerne mal  
den Vatikanstaat besichtigen würde. Aber sie wusste noch nichts von seinen Plänen. Und das war ja auch  
nur ein Teil seines Planes. Der heilige Abend war es, der ihn nervös machte.

Er schaute auf die Uhr, halb Zehn war es schon. Heute wollten sie sich Lucca anschauen.  
Aber dafür musste er Sara erst mal auf wecken. Er legte sich dicht an ihre Seite und küsste sie solange,  
bis sie lächelnd ihre Augen öffnete.  
„Guten Morgen meine Langschläferin" sagte er lachend.  
„Wenn du neben mir liegst Gil, dann schlafe ich wie ein Stein" stellte Sara fest und lächelte.  
Grissom hatte schon das Frühstück bestellt, so dass sie gleich los legen konnten.  
„Also der italienische Kaffee ist unschlagbar!" meinte Sara nachdem sie ihre erste Tasse geleert hatte.  
Das Frühstück war schnell beendet. Grissom drängelte ein wenig, weil er nicht so spät nach Lucca fahren wollte.  
Sara bremste ihn etwas, sie war kein Freund von Hektik im Urlaub.  
„Lucca läuft uns nicht weg Gil. Es wird von den Stadtmauern aufgehalten" sagte Sara lachend, als sie aus dem Bad kam.  
Grissom musste schmunzeln, „Diese Frau weiß genau, wie sie mich zu nehmen hat" dachte er sich.

Die Fahrt dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde. Sara las wieder in dem Touristenführer:  
_„Lucca ist eine italienische Stadt in der Toskana und Hauptstadt der Provinz Lucca. Sie liegt im Tal des   
Flusses Serchio ca. 20 km nordöstlich von Pisa und 20 km östlich der toskanischen Küste.  
Ihre Befestigungsanlagen werden von 4 Toren durchbrochen, die 1504 begonnen und 1645 fertiggestellt wurden und die lange zu den bemerkenswertesten Italiens zählten. Sie sind heute noch gut erhalten und tragen eine von Bäumen gesäumte Promenade" _  
Es war etwas kompliziert in den Straßen von Lucca es war alles sehr eng, und der Parkraum war sehr beschränkt. Grissom beschloss kurzer Hand etwas außerhalb zu Parken, was sich als gute Idee herausstellte.  
„Wusstest du, dass Giacomo Puccini aus dieser Stadt kommt?" fragte Grissom, als sie Arm in Am durch eines der Tore in der Stadtmauer gingen.  
Sara fand die Stadt herrlich. Überall waren kleine Stände, wo sie unsinnige Sachen für Cath, Nick, Warrick, Brass und Greg kaufte. Auch für den Doc hatte sie was gefunden. Der Piazza San Martino war einer der Höhepunkte in Lucca. „Sehenswert in der Piazza San Martino der gleichnamige Dom, von dem man nimmt, dass er im 6. Jahrhundert erbaut wurde. In der Piazza San Michele nach der auch die Kirche benannt wurde, befand sich einst das römische Forum, weshalb man den Platz noch heute in foro bezeichnet." las Sara aus dem Stadtführer vor.  
Grissom wollte zum Geburtshaus von Puccini, was auch als Museum diente.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, sodass sie erst wieder in der Dämmerung Richtung Viareggio aufbrachen.

Dort angekommen, schlenderten sie am Strand entlang um ein kleines Restaurant zu finden, wovon ihnen der Kellner an der Hotelbar erzählt hatte.  
Es war wirklich gut, Grissom bestellte sich fangfrischen Fisch und Sara bestellte sich einen Gemüseauflauf. Heute konnten beide Wein trinken, da sie ihr Auto schon am Hotel abgestellt hatten.

Auf dem Heimweg gingen sie an der Strandpromenade entlang. Viele kleine Bars und Cafes hatten mittlerweile geöffnet und die fliegenden Händler, die von der Polizei nicht gern gesehen wurden, hatten ihre Stände aufgebaut.  
Sie beschlossen, in einem der Cafes noch einen Espresso zu trinken. Es war schon zu kalt um draußen zu sitzen, was Sara bedauerte.  
„Sara" fing Grissom an, „Ich habe… „ er wusste nicht so richtig wie er es sagen sollte. Grissom wollte nicht zuviel von seiner Überraschung preis geben.  
„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich!" Sara bekam ganz große Augen.  
„Dienstag fahren wir für die zweite Urlaubswoche nach Rom, mehr verrate ich dir noch nicht!"  
Jetzt waren Saras Augen noch größer. „Rom?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dann können wir… dann müssen wir…" Sara konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil sie so fassungslos war.  
„Ja, wir werden uns den Vatikan anschauen" sagte Grissom lachend. „Ich hoffe das war es, was du sagen wolltest" fügte er hinzu.  
Sara strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie sprang auf und warf sich Grissom um den Hals. „Gott, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe Gilbert Grissom?"  
Jetzt strahlte auch Grissom über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch Sara Sidle" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Und jetzt hätte ich das große Bedürfnis, in unser Hotelzimmer zu gehen!" fügte er leise hinzu.  
Sara nickte, „Ich könnte mir jetzt nichts schöneres vorstellen Gil" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Samstag, 17. Dezember**

Als Sara aufwachte schaute sie rüber zu Grissom und lächelte. Heute war sie zuerst aufgewacht. Er lag ganz friedlich und entspannt da, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sara kam es vor, als würde sie ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr lieben. Das Kuscheln vorm schlafen, das nebeneinander aufwachen, das Lachen, die Blicke, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen, das alles waren Dinge, die sie nie wieder missen wollte. Sara wollte den Rest ihres Lebens mit Gil Grissom verbringen, dessen war sie sich sicher!   
Sie dachte über Rom nach. Wie hatte Grissom raus gefunden, dass sie schon immer nach Rom wollte? Sicher, sie war katholisch, aber nicht jeder Katholik wollte nach Rom. Sara gehörte auch nicht zu jenen, die jeden Sonntag in die Kirche gingen, was aber zum Großteil an dem Pater lag. Sie mochte seine Art nicht, wie er predigte.  
Ihr Magen knurrte, „Zeit um Frühstück zu bestellen!" stellte sie fest.

Als der Page das Frühstück brachte, wachte Grissom auf. Es war halb Zehn, heute wollten sie sich Viareggio anschauen, da drängte die Beiden nichts.  
Sara strahlte Grissom an, „Guten Morgen du Schlafmütze" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Wäre ich ein Kater, würde ich jetzt schnurren" erwiderte Grissom. „Du bist für mich das perfekte Schlafmittel!" Er merkte, dass seine Aussage Doppeldeutig war. „Ich meine, wenn du neben mir liegst…" er überlegte kurz, „… Ich habe noch nie so gut geschlafen Sara!" er lächelte etwas verlegen.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst Gil! Ich habe auch noch nie so gut geschlafen!" antwortete Sara schnell, weil sie bemerkte, wie verlegen er war.

„Ich sage es immer und immer wieder, der italienische Kaffee ist unschlagbar!" sagte Sara, als sie die ersten Schlucke getrunken hatte.  
„Das Frühstücken im Bett mit dir gehört zu den Dingen, die ich am meisten liebe Sara!" flüsterte Grissom und drehte seinen Kopf, damit er Sara in die Augen schauen konnte.  
Sara sagte nichts. Sie lächelte nur und küsste ihn. Aus dem Kuss wurde mehr, nachdem sie das Geschirr vom Bett geräumt hatten.

Es war bereits Mittag, als beide endlich geduscht und angezogen waren. Aber es drängte sie ja nichts.  
„Oh Mist!" schoss es plötzlich aus Sara raus. Grissom war erschrocken und verwundert. „Wir haben total das Konzert morgen vergessen Gil!" sagte sie.  
Grissom lächelte und nahm Sara in die Arme, „Haben wir nicht! Ich habe Al die Karten gegeben als wir unseren Urlaub eingereicht haben!"  
Sara war erleichtert. Es wäre schade gewesen, wenn die Karten verfallen wären.  
„Du bist unglaublich Gil!" sagte Sara lachend, „Du denkst an alles!"  
Grissom schmunzelte und gab Sara einen Kuss. „Du bist es Sara, die mich zu dem macht, was ich bin! Dank dir bin ich wieder ein menschliches Wesen mit Emotionen! Das ist einer der vielen Gründe, warum ich dich so Liebe!"  
Saras Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie Wackelpudding in den Beinen. Das war eine Liebeserklärung der ganz besonderen Art.  
„Ich hoffe, das sind Freudentränen" flüsterte Grissom und wischte die Tränen sanft mit seinem Daumen ab. Sara nickte nur, sie hatte einen Klos im Hals und konnte nichts sagen. Sie legte ihre Arme um Grissom und drücke sich ganz fest an ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich Gil!" sagte Sara, nachdem sich ihr Stimme wieder etwas gefestigt hatte. „Ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt! Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben!"  
Jetzt war es Grissom, der den Wackelpudding in seinen Beinen spürte. Er hatte den drang an seinen Koffer zu gehen und…  
„Nein Gil!" sagte er zu sich selbst, „du hast die Überraschung für Rom geplant. Es soll schließlich unvergesslich werden für Sara!"

Sara und Grissom beschlossen vor der Stadtbesichtigung erst Mittag zu essen. Restaurants gab es genug und so entschieden sie sich für eins, was sie noch nicht kannten.  
„Das Essen war gut, aber nicht so gut wie in dem kleinen Restaurant am Meer" stellte Grissom fest und Sara stimmte ihm zu.  
Der Kellner gab ihnen noch einen Tipp, was sie sich in der näheren Umgebung anschauen könnten.   
Metato, ein kleines, sehr kleines Bergdorf in den Bergen der Toskana. Von dort aus hatte man einen unglaublichen Blick auf Camaiore, Viareggio und das Meer.  
„Diese Spitzkehren sind die Hölle!" sagte Grissom, als sie in Metato ankamen.  
„Aber der Blick ist der helle Wahnsinn!" entgegnete ihm Sara.  
Sie beschlossen, das Bergdorf etwas genauer anzuschauen. Unten, am Fuße des Dorfes war ein Parkplatz, dort mussten sie ihr Auto stehen lassen, weil das Dorf nur zu Fuß begehbar war.  
„Was bitte ist, wenn hier jemand dringend ins Krankenhaus muss?" fragte Grissom,  
„Der Mensch ist doch schon so gut wie Tod!" Sara stimmte ihm zu, „es wäre unmöglich mit einem Krankenwagen oder einem Rettungshubschrauber in das Dorf zu kommen!"  
„Wasser gibt es auch nur bis Abends um Acht!" kam eine Stimme von hinten.   
Sara und Grissom drehten sich um. Es war eine junge deutsche Touristin, die das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden mitbekommen hatte.  
„Entschuldigen sie, dass ich ihr Gespräch belauscht habe. Hier mache ich immer eine Pause, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Der Weg ist die Hölle!"  
Grissom und Sara nickten verständnisvoll, „Können wir ihnen tragen helfen?" fragte Sara und deutete auf die Einkaufstüten.  
„Nein danke, ich habe es gleich geschafft" antwortete die junge Frau. „Sie sollten zusehen, dass sie den Berg wieder runter kommen. Gleich kommt der Tanklaster und bringt das Wasser. Dann ist der Weg blockiert und sie kommen für mindestens eine Stunde nicht aus dem Dorf raus."  
Die Beiden bedankten sich und gingen zurück zum Auto. Die junge Frau packte ihre Tüten und ging weiter.  
Als Grissom und Sara die Spitzkehren hinter sich hatten, kam auch schon der Tanklaster um die Ecke.  
„Puh, da haben wir aber Glück gehabt." sagte Grissom „Das wäre wirklich sehr eng geworden!"

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Beiden aneinander gekuschelt und Video schauend im Hotelzimmer. Das Abendessen bestellten sie wieder aufs Zimmer, sodass sie nicht mehr vor die Tür mussten.

**Sonntag, 18. Dezember (der 4. Advent)**

Es war erst Sieben als Grissom wach wurde. Das lag wohl an der Nervosität, die von Tag zu Tag größer wurde.  
„Sechs noch bis Heilig Abend", dachte er sich.  
Er ging seinen Plan immer und immer wieder durch, damit auch nichts schief gehen konnte.  
Heilig Abend, 24 Uhr, vor der Weihnachtsmesse im Petersdom des Vatikans. Es waren ein paar einfache Sätze, die Grissom sich schon vor Tagen überlegt hatte.  
Der Plan war eigentlich nicht wirklich kompliziert und schief gehen konnte nur eins!  
Eine falsche Antwort.

Sara wurde wach, weil Grissom sich unruhig hin und her rollte. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und nahm ihn von hinten in den Arm.  
„Guten Morgen!" flüsterte Sara und gab Grissom einen Kuss auf den Rücken.  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und küsste sie. „Guten Morgen Sara! Hast du gut geschlafen?" sagte er sanft.  
Sara lächelte und nickte. „Wenn ich weiß, dass du neben mir liegst, schlafe ich immer gut!"  
Das Lächeln, verbunden mit dieser Aussage, beflügelte Grissom Sara überall zu küssen.   
(Anmerkung der Autorin: Hier klinken wir uns wieder aus)

Es war bereits halb Eins.  
Die Beiden beschlossen heute das Frühstück zu überspringen. Sie wollten wieder in das kleine Restaurant am Strand gehen.  
Sara bestellte einen Kartoffelauflauf mit Tomate und Morzarella und Grissom bestellte sich eine Pizza Mare.  
Das Essen war wieder lecker.  
Sara merkte allerdings, dass sie absoluten Koffeinmangel hatte. Grissom bestellte noch zwei Espresso, doppelte versteht sich.   
Als Beide fertig waren machten sie sich auf zu einem Spaziergang durch Viareggio.  
An einer Kapelle machten sie halt und Grissom schaute auf die Uhr.  
„Der Gottesdienst geht gleich los. Wollen wir rein gehen?" fragte er Sara.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst? Ich dachte du bist nicht gläubig und ich will nicht, dass du dich langweilst!" antwortete sie.  
„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht gläubig bin? Ich gehe nur nicht mehr in die Kirche!"   
Sara lächelte und sie gingen in die kleine Kapelle.

Als der Gottesdienst vorbei war, stelle Sara fest, dass es fast egal war, wo man als Katholik in die Kirche ging.  
Man wusste immer, was gerade passiert.  
Es war bereits dunkel in Viareggio. Grissom schaute auf die Uhr, es war Sieben.  
Hunger hatten beide noch nicht, also machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hotel.  
Sie legten sich wieder aneinander gekuschelt ins Bett und schauten Fern bis sie einschliefen.

**Montag, 19. Dezember**

Die Frage, wer an diesem Morgen zuerst wach wurde, stellte sich heute nicht.  
Grissom hatte die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen. Er nickte immer nur kurz ein, dann kreisten seine Gedanken wieder um Heilig Abend.  
„Warum bin ich so nervös?" fragte er sich immer wieder selber. Er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass Sara den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte. Das hatte sie ja schon gesagt und das auch mehr als einmal.  
Er beschloss einen Moment auf den Balkon des Zimmers zu gehen, dem weder er noch Sara bis jetzt Beachtung geschenkt hatten.  
„Es ist eine herrliche Aussicht" dachte er sich. Er genoss die kühle Dezemberluft. „Es fühlt sich fast so an, als ob es bald Schneien würde". Grissom merkte nicht, dass Sara wach wurde.   
Sie schaute sich verwundert um, weil das Bett neben ihr leer war.   
Nach einem Moment bemerkte sie, dass Grissom auf dem Balkon war. Sie zog sich den Bademantel über und stellte sich in den Türrahmen.  
„Was machst du hier Gil?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme, damit sich Grissom nicht erschreckte.  
Er erschreckte sich trotzdem, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sara so schnell aufwachte.  
„Komm her" sagte Grissom. Sara ging zu ihm und Grissom legte seine Arme um Sara und fragte „Ist das nicht ein traumhafter Ausblick?"  
Sara schaute sich um. Der Strand und das Meer waren fast direkt vor dem Balkon.  
„Ja Gil, es ist ein Traum! Wie…" sie überlegte kurz, „wie auf einer Postkarte. Nein, schöner noch!"  
Grissom küsste Sara auf die Stirn und flüsterte „Ein traumhafter Ausblick und eine traumhafte Frau!"  
Sara küsste Grissom und erwiderte „Ein traumhafter Ausblick und ein traumhafter Mann!"  
Grissom nahm Sara auf den Arm und trug sie in das Zimmer zurück.  
„Ich will nicht, dass sich meine Traumfrau erkältet, und schon gar nicht so kurz vor Weihnachten."  
Sara ahnte, dass Grissom noch mehr als die Überraschung mit Rom und der Weihnachtsmesse im Petersdom im Ärmel hatte. Aber sie wurde nicht so richtig schlau aus seinem Verhalten. Also sagte sie zu sich selbst „lass die Dinge auf dich zukommen Sara Sidle!"

Eigentlich wollten sie heute noch mal nach Carrara fahren, um sich die Marmorsteinbrüche anzuschauen.  
Aber der Portier hatte gesagt, dass es dort zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht viel zu sehen gäbe.  
So fingen sie nach dem Frühstück schon mal an einige Sachen in die Koffer zu packen.  
Es war heute Markt in Viareggio. Hauptsächlich für die Touristen, aber das waren sie ja. Sara entdeckte schnell einen Stand mit Handtaschen und Grissom rollte mit den Augen.  
„Was finden Frauen immer an Handtaschen? Du hast mindestens vier oder fünf!" sagte Grissom lachend.  
„Äh… um genau zu sein sind es sieben, mit der hier acht!" sagte Sara. „Und schau, für Lindsay habe ich auch noch eine gefunden. Dahinten hängt eine Tasche, die wäre das Richtige für Ecklie, Giftgrün mit einem Kamel darauf. Schön scheußlich!"  
Beide mussten lachen als sie vor der grünen Tasche standen.  
Grissom wollte die beiden Taschen bezahlen. Aber Sara war der Meinung selber bezahlen zu müssen.  
„Ich möchte dir eine Freude machen Sara, lass mich die beiden Taschen bezahlen!" sagte Grissom in einem strengen Ton.  
„Meinst du nicht, dass du mir schon genug Freude bereitet hast? Wir sind zusammen, und in Italien. Wir fahren nach Rom und zur Weihnachtsmesse in den Petersdom und…" weiter kam Sara nicht mehr, weil Grissom sie unterbrach.  
„Bitte Sara!" kam kurz und knapp, gepaart mit einem Blick, dem Sara nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn „Danke Gil!" hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Nachdem Grissom die Taschen bezahlt hatte, schlenderten sie noch eine Weile über den Markt. An einem kleinen Stand fanden sie noch Espressokannen, wovon sie gleich drei kauften. Falls sie jemand bei den Geschenken vergessen hatten, hatten sie somit noch was in der Hinterhand. Es sollte ja keiner leer ausgehen.  
Beladen mit ihren Tüten machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel.  
An der Bar genehmigten sie sich noch einen Espresso, bevor sie auf ihr Zimmer gingen.  
Sie beschlossen, die ganzen Geschenke und alles, was sie nicht mehr brauchten, schon mal im Auto zu verstauen.  
Auf ihrem Weg vom Markt zum Hotel hatten sie ein Restaurant gesehen, wo sie essen gehen wollten.  
Sie duschten sich und zogen sich um, bevor sie losgingen.  
Es war ein etwas edleres Restaurant. Sara überzeugte Grissom, dass sie das Essen zahlen wollte. Widerwillig willigte er ein.  
Das Essen war jeden Euro wert! Als Vorspeise eine Minestrone, als Hauptgang Gemüse der Saison auf einem Kartoffelbett mit Käse überbacken. Für Grissom lagen noch ein paar Schweinelendchen im Gemüse. Zum Nachtisch gab es Tiramisu.  
Sara und Grissom konnten sich nach dem Essen kaum noch bewegen.  
Der Kellner brachte ihnen zur Verdauung noch einen Grappa, was auch notwendig war.

Sie beschlossen, zum Abschied von Viareggio, noch ein paar Meter am Meer entlang zu gehen. Die frische Meeresluft tat den Beiden gut.  
Als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer waren, dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sie müde wurden und einschliefen.


	10. Chapter 10

Dienstag, 20. Dezember

Sara und Grissom wachten fast gleichzeitig auf. Beide waren nervös, jedoch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.   
Bei Grissom war es klar warum. Sara war nervös, weil sie in die Stadt ihrer Träume fuhr.  
Nach dem Frühstück packten sie ihre letzten Sachen und checkten aus.  
Es waren um die 600 Kilometer bis Rom. Bei den vollen italienischen Strassen etwa sieben Stunden schätzte Grissom.

Bis zur Autobahn war es vom Hotel aus nicht weit. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sara einschlief.  
Es war, durch das Tempolimit von 110km/h, ein angenehmes fahren, sodass Grissom öfters mal die Möglichkeit wahrnahm, Sara zu beobachten.  
„Sie sieht so friedlich aus" dachte er sich und lächelte. Er war glücklich! So Glücklich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben mit dieser Frau an seiner Seite. 

Zwei Stunden waren sie nun etwa Unterwegs. Florenz hatten sie schon hinter sich gelassen. Siena war die nächst größere Stadt.  
Sara wachte auf, als sie von einer Autobahn auf die andere fuhren, was in Italien nichts Ungewöhnliches war.  
„Wo sind wir jetzt Gil?" fragte sie noch etwas verschlafen.  
„Kurz hinter Siena" antwortete Grissom. „Sollen wir eine Pause machen?"   
„Das ist eine gute Idee, ich muss mal für kleine Mädchen" sagte Sara lachend.  
Der Rastplatz ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Während Sara noch auf dem Klo war, holte Grissom zwei Becher Kaffee.  
„Du bist ein Schatz!" sagte Sara, als sie die Kaffeebecher in seinen Händen sah.  
„Nur wenn ich Kaffee in der Hand habe?" fragte Grissom scherzhaft.  
Sara gab ihm einen Kuss, „Du bist immer ein Schatz Gil! Ich müsste eigentlich noch ne Schatztruhe für dich besorgen" antwortete Sara mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
Grissom hatte immer noch die beiden Kaffeebecher in den Händen. Er stellte die Becher auf dem Autodach ab, nahm Sara in die Arme, lächelte und sagte „Ich liebe dich Sara Sidle!"  
Wären sie jetzt im Hotelzimmer gewesen, hätte sich Sara nicht nur auf das Küssen beschränkt. Lange Jahre hatte sie auf diesen Satz von Gil Grissom gewartet, jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht oft genug hören.   
„Ich liebe dich auch Gil Grissom! Wie sehr, ist mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben!"  
Einige andere Besucher auf dem Rastplatz waren von den Liebesbekenntnissen nicht begeistert und taten ihren Unmut kund.  
Grissom und Sara hören aufmit ihren Liebkosungen, bevor es noch einen Aufstand gab.  
Also stiegen sie ein und fuhren weiter Richtung Rom.

In Terni machten sie noch eine Pause. Aber nur kurz, um sich noch mal zu erleichtern.  
Es war schon fast zwei Uhr, und sie wollten nicht so spät in Rom ankommen. Es waren ja noch etwa 200 Kilometer.

In Rom angekommen, war das Fahren nicht mehr sehr angenehm. Grissom hatte sich vorher erkundigt, wie er am besten zum Hotel kommen würde.   
Immer Richtung Vatikan, dann über den Tiber und direkt zum Piazza del Popolo.  
Dort war das Hotel, was Grissom gebucht hatte. Sara bekam große Augen, als sie dort ankamen, Hotel Pianesi.   
Ein Vier Sterne Hotel mit direktem Blick auf den Vatikan.  
„Oh Gott Gil!" Mehr konnte Sara erstmal nicht sagen.  
Grissom lächelte, Saras Reaktion übertraf seine Erwartungen.  
„Du bist verrückt!" sagte Sara, als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. „Das kostet ein Vermögen!"  
„Sara" fing Grissom an, „Du kannst dir in etwa vorstellen, was ich verdiene. Außer meiner Arbeit hatte ich bisher nichts, in meinem Leben. Also hatte ich auch nie Gelegenheiten, mein Geld auszugeben. Mein Haus ist seit sechs Jahren abbezahlt, also entstehen mir nicht mal da große Kosten. Um Geld brauchst du nicht die geringsten Gedanken zu machen!  
„Bei mir ist es im Grunde nichts anderes mit dem Geld!" dachte sich Sara und stellte sich vor Grissom, der seine Arme von hinten um sie legte. Der Hotelpage hatte schon das Gepäck ausgeladen, ein anderer Hotelangestellter hatte schon das Auto weg gefahren.  
Sie checkten ein, die Lobby war Cremefarben gestrichen, alles sehr edel eingerichtet und das Personal war bestens geschult. Was man ja in einem Vier Sterne Hotel auch erwarten kann.  
Das Gepäck war schon im Zimmer, als Grissom und Sara oben ankamen. Sie wohnten im 6. Stock, zwei Stockwerke gab es noch über ihnen. Dort waren die Suiten.  
Sara ließ sich, nachdem sie alles inspiziert hatte, erst mal auf das Bett fallen. Obwohl sie nicht selber gefahren war, war sie müde. Auch Grissom fühlte sich schon mal munterer.  
Sie beschlossen sich das Abendessen auf ihr Zimmer kommen zu lassen.  
Als Sara ihren Salat aß, beugte sie sich rüber zu Grissom und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Danke Gil!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich!"  
Grissom lächelte und antwortete, „Ich liebe dich auch! Aber du brauchst mir nicht andauernd zu danken. Ich finde es sehr schön, dich zu verwöhnen! So kann ich dir andeutungsweise zeigen, wie viel du mir Bedeutest!"

Als sie fertig waren mit essen kuschelten sie noch eine Weile, dann schliefen sie Arm in Arm ein.

Mittwoch, 21. Dezember

Sara wachte vor Grissom auf. Nachdem sie mal schnell im Bad verschwunden war, legte sie sich wieder ins Bett und kuschelte sich an Gil.  
„Oh, er duftet so gut!" dachte sich Sara und küsste ihn auf die Brust, wovon er wach wurde.  
„Mehr!" sagte Grissom, mit noch etwas verschlafener Stimme. Er öffnete nur ein Auge und lugte rüber zu Sara. Das musste sie sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen lassen. „Frühstück gibt's bis halb Elf, habe ich gelesen. Da haben wir noch zwei Stunden zeit".

Es war kurz vor Zehn, als die Beiden im Speisesaal ankamen. Es war noch genug vom Buffet übrig. Alles was das Herz begehrte war da. Brötchen und Brot in diversen Variationen, Müsli und andere Frühstücksflocken, es gab so gut wie alles.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn!" flüsterte Sara zu Grissom. „Diese Massen von Essen!"  
Sara war nicht wirklich hungrig, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich in die Stadt und alles erkunden.

Als die Beiden fertig waren, gingen sie los. Sie hatten schon alle Sachen, die man für einen Rundgang brauchte, mit runter in den Speisesaal genommen, so dass sie nicht mehr auf ihr Zimmer mussten.  
Sara und Grissom beschlossen an ihrem ersten Tag in Rom eine Bustour zu machen, um sich erst mal einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen.  
„_Die Via del Corso ist die Hauptachse der Innenstadt, viele der bekannten Plätze liegen in ihrer Nähe. In der Verlängerung des Corso gelangen Sie in den Park der Villa Borghese und zum weltweit bedeutendsten etruskische Museum_" las Grissom aus dem Reiseführer vor, als sie dort in den Bus stiegen.  
Die Fahrt dauerte drei Stunden. Sie fuhren vorbei am Kolosseum, am Kapitol, am Vatikan und an vielen anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten.

Es war Zwei, als sie aus dem Bus stiegen. In der Nähe ihres Hotels hatten sie ein kleines Lokal entdeckt, wo sie zum Mittagessen hin gingen.  
Sara bestellte sich eine Gemüselasagne, was auch sonst, da es ihr Lieblingsessen war. Grissom nahm Tortelini in Sahnesaße.  
Nach dem Essen schlenderten sie noch ein wenig durch die Gegend. Grissom fiel ein CD Laden auf, wo sie hinein gingen.  
Sein Herz schlug höher bei der Auswahl an klassischen CDs. Er wurde auch schnell fündig, Puccinis ‚Messa di Gloria' sollte es sein.

Im Hotel gingen sie gleich in den Speisesaal. Es war Zeit für das Abendessen.  
Auch jetzt war das Buffet reichhaltig, auf Wunsch gab es sogar Pizza.  
Sara und Grissom aßen allerdings nur einen Salat. Sie waren Beide müde, der Rotwein hatte sein übriges dazu beigetragen, dass beide das Bedürfnis hatten, so schnell wie möglich ins Bett zu kommen.

Donnerstag, 22. Dezember

Gegen Neun wachte Grissom auf, natürlich vor Sara. „Noch zwei Tage" dachte er sich. „Als ich damals mein erstes Tier seziert habe, war ich nicht halb so aufgeregt wie jetzt!"  
Während Sara noch neben ihm schlief, bestellte er schon das Frühstück auf ihr Zimmer.  
Zwanzig Minuten später klopfte er Zimmerservice an der Tür und schob einen Wagen rein. Grissom gab ihm Trinkgeld und bedankte sich. Er goss eine Tasse Kaffee ein und setzte sich auf Saras Seite vom Bett. Der Duft des Kaffees weckte Sara auf. Sie öffnete ein Auge und schaute Grissom an. „Hmmmm, das riecht gut!" sagte sie, mit noch etwas verschlafener Stimme und Grissom gab ihr die Tasse.

Das Frühstück im Bett liebten die Beiden. Gegenseitig schoben sie sich Bissen in den Mund, weil sie der Meinung waren, das müsste der Andere unbedingt probieren.   
Grissom hatte aus versehen ein wenig Marmelade auf Sara getropft. Aus „Rache" steckte Sara ihren Finger in das Honigglas und beschmierte Gils Brust damit.  
Beide klebten wie ein Fliegenfänger als sie fertig waren mit ihrem Frühstück.  
„So, und nun?" fragte Grissom, als er das Tablett vom Bett geräumt hatte.  
„Jetzt gehen wir zusammen unter die Dusche!" sagte Sara mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, dem er natürlich nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so viel Spaß machen kann zu duschen. Das sollten wir öfter machen!" sagte Grissom mit einem schelmenhaften Lächeln.  
Sara lachte, „Ich weiß schon, was dir an unserer Dusche gefallen hat Gil Grissom! Das funktioniert aber auch nur in einer sehr geräumigen Dusche, so wie hier!"

Heute wollten sie die Stadt zu Fuß erkunden. Besonders die Innenstadt bot schon eine Menge. Grissom hatte gestern einen Reiseführer nur für Rom gekauft, aus dem er Sara vorlas, als sie das Hotel verließen.   
„_Rom wurde der Überlieferung zufolge im Jahre 753 v. Chr. auf einem der sieben Hügel gegründet. Jedoch lassen Funde darauf schließen, dass bereits 1000 v. Chr. in diesem Bereich menschliche Siedlungen existiert haben müssen. Das Bild der Hügel Kapitol und Palatin, sowie des Tales zwischen den beiden, ist besonders durch antike Bauwerke bestimmt. __  
__Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass das Kapitol lange als Sitz der Regierung des Imperium Romanum diente, während der Palatin vor allem als Residenzhügel der Kaiser verwendet wurde. Im Tal zwischen den beiden Hügeln befindet sich das Forum Romanum, welches das Zentrum des städtischen Lebens im antiken Rom darstellte. __  
__Als Innenstadt Roms gilt der Bereich innerhalb der Aurelianischen Mauer, welche im 3. Jahrhundert um das Gebiet der 7 Hügel, Kapitol, Quirinal, Viminal, Esquilin, Caelius, Aventin und Palatin, errichtet wurde. Das historische Zentrum breitet sich fast ausschließlich am linken Ufer des Tibers aus. __  
__Hier befinden sich die meisten und größten Baudenkmäler aus der Antike. Die christlichen Gebäude hingegen sind auf beiden Seiten des Tiber verstreut. Die Vatikanstadt, mit dem weithin sichtbaren Petersdom, befindet sich jedoch auf der rechten Seite des Tibers. Das historische Zentrum von Rom, der Petersdom und die Vatikanstadt wurden von der UNESCO im Jahre 1980 zum Weltkulturerbe erklärt_."  
„Wir könnten noch drei Wochen hier bleiben und könnten uns nicht alles anschauen!" sagte Sara als Grissom fertig war.  
„Ich würde mir sehr gern das Kapitolinische Museum anschauen" sagte Grissom, nachdem er noch ein bisschen in dem Reiseführer rum geblättert hatte. Er gab ihn Sara und deutete auf den Artikel über das Museum.  
„_Die Kapitolinischen Museen bestehen aus mehreren Kunstgalerien. Die bedeutendsten befinden sich auf dem Kapitolshügel in Rom, oberhalb des Forum Romanum. Hier sind zahlreiche berühmte Werke wie der Dornauszieher oder die Kapitolinische Wölfin mit den beiden Knaben Romulus und Remus zu sehen. Auf dem Platz vor dem ehemaligen Konservatorenpalast befindet sich eine Kopie der Reiterstatue des Kaisers Marc Aurel_."  
Sara überflog den Artikel. „Gut, dann ist der Rest des heutigen Tages verplant!" sagte sie und lächelte Grissom an.  
Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte „Danke Sara!"

Es war dunkel, als die Beiden fix und fertig im Hotel ankamen.  
„Meine Füße bringen mich um!" sagte Sara.  
„Komm her, ich werde dir eine Grissom Spezial Fußmassage verabreichen!"  
Sara legte sich auf das Sofa, was im Zimmer stand und Grissom setzte sich an das Fußende und begann ihre Füße zu massieren.  
„Du hast begnadete Hände!" stellte Sara fest.  
„Wenn du das sagst. Das letzte Mal habe ich massiert, als ich 15 war. Meine Mutter hatte sehr verspannte Schultern." sagte er, nachdem er eine weile überlegt hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Sara schlief ein. Grissom nahm sie behutsam auf den Arm und trug sie rüber zum Bett.  
„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er, nachdem er sich neben sie gelegt hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Freitag, 23. Dezember ****  
**  
Grissom hatte die Nacht wieder kaum geschlafen. „So schlecht, wie ich die letzten Nächte geschlafen habe, müsste ich schlafen wie ein Stein." dachte er sich.  
Er drehte sich rum, damit er Sara beobachten konnte. „Sie ist so wunderschön! Ihre kleine Zahnlücke, ihre braunen Augen und das braune Haar." Wenn Grissom sagen sollte, was er am meisten an Sara liebte, würde ihm er ein Problem bekommen. Es war alles an ihr. Sie war schön und intelligent, kurz, sie war Grissoms Traumfrau.  
Es war fast noch zu früh um das Frühstück zu bestellen, Sara würde bestimmt noch eine Weile schlafen. Aber er täuschte sich.  
Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, lag Sara wach im Bett und schaute ihn an.  
„Guten Morgen" sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. Sie merkt schon seit Tagen, dass Grissom schlecht schlief und sehr nervös war.  
„Guten Morgen" antwortete Grissom nachdem er sich wieder ins Bett gelegt hatte.  
Sara kuschelte sich eng an ihn und fragte „Was ist mit dir los Gil? Hast du heute Nacht überhaupt ein Auge zugemacht? So unruhig, wie du geschlafen hast, würde ich fast sagen nein!"   
Nun war guter Rat teuer. Was sollte er sagen? Er wollte Sara noch nicht sagten was er vorhatte, noch nicht!  
„Sara, ich…" er wusste nicht weiter, „ … ich bin nur so unruhig, weil…, weil ich nicht weiß, ob dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen wird!" fiel ihm plötzlich ein. Es entsprach ja irgendwie der Wahrheit. Sara schaute ihn ungläubig an, beließ es aber erst mal dabei.

Nach dem Frühstück überlegten sie, was sie sich heute anschauen könnten.  
„Wie wäre es mit dem Vatikan?" fragte Sara und Grissom stimmte zu.  
Es gab unter anderem das vatikanische Museum, was für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich war.  
Besonders interessiert war Sara an der Sixtinischen Kapelle. Das war der Raum, wo auch die Papstwahlen durchgeführt wurden.  
Michelangelo hatte einen großen Teil der Wandgemälde gemalt, besonders das ‚Jüngste Gericht' und die ‚Erschaffung Adams' waren berühmt.

12 Euro kostete die Karte der Sixtinischen Kapelle pro Person. Grissom regte sich darüber auf. „Die katholische Kirche hat genug Geld, warum müssen sie den Menschen noch welches abnehmen?" Sara konnte seine Einwände gut verstehen.

In der Kapelle angekommen, vergaßen die Beiden schnell ihren Ärger über den Eintritt. „Atemberaubend!" kann es ihnen fast gleichzeitig aus dem Mund als sie die Werke Michelangelos und der anderen Künstler sahen. Sie verbrachten über eine Stunde mit der Besichtigung bevor sie in das Vatikanische Museum weiter gingen. Sie entschlossen sich an einer Führung teil zunehmen, so war sicher gestellt, dass sich nichts Wichtiges vergaßen.

Es war bereits drei Uhr, als sie das Museum verließen. Grissom und Sara bemerkten erst jetzt ihre knurrenden Mägen.  
Am Ufer des Tibers gab es ein Restaurant, wo sie einkehrten. Sara vermisste ihre Gemüselasagne auf der Karte. Aber der Hunger siegte und es gab genug andere verführerische Dinge, zwischen denen sie wählen konnte.  
Grissom bestellte sich Fisch, Sara bestellte den vegetarischen Auflauf. Zum Schluss tranken sie noch einen Espresso, bevor sie in das Hotel zurückgingen.

Im Zimmer angekommen, schaute Sara auf die Uhr, es war Vier. Sie legte die Sachen, die sie im Vatikan gekauft hatte auf den Tisch, der im Zimmer stand und ging ins Bad.  
Als sie zurückkam, lag Grissom auf dem Bett. Sara legte sich auch aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn.   
„Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst Gil. Danke für das alles hier!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich!" fügte sie dem Kuss hinzu.  
Grissom wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Immer wenn Sara sagte, dass sie ihn liebt, schlug sein Herz um ein vielfaches schneller.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Sara, du bist mein Leben!" flüsterte er zurück.

**Samstag, 24. Dezember (Heilig Abend) **

Das Grissom diese Nacht erst Recht kein Auge zugemacht hatte, brauche ich glaube nicht zu erwähnen.  
Er ging seinen Plan immer und immer wieder durch. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er total vergessen hatte, noch mal in Vegas anzurufen. Er bekam einen Schweißausbruch. „Was ist wenn Catherine auf einen Anruf von ihm gewartet hat?" Er wollte sich noch mal bei ihr melden, um den Plan zu bestätigen. Das hatte er völlig vergessen…

_… zur gleichen Zeit in Las Vegas:_  
„Och ne, Greg!" rief Nick. „So lassen sie dich auf keinen Fall durch den Zoll!"  
Die anderen drehten sich um und sahen Greg. Neben der roten Hose und dem angeklebten Bart hatte eine Art Adventskranz auf dem Kopf. Warrick, Brass und der Doc mussten lachen.  
„Du siehst aus, wie ein …, ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben!" sagte Cath. „Meine Herren, der Flug geht in einer halben Stunde."  
„Auf nach Bella Italia" sagte Doc Robbins.

Es war Neun, als Sara aufwachte, das Frühstück wartete schon.  
Sara bemerkte einen Strauß roter Rosen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Grissom hatte sie mit dem Frühstück zusammen bestellt. Er wollte sie heute von vorne bis hinten verwöhnen, und das fing natürlich schon vor dem Frühstück an.  
„Guten Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragt er sanft, beugte sich zu Sara rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir schon. Du hast dich heute Nacht wieder andauernd von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht Gil!"  
„Ich weiß" seufzte er. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, dass sie seine Unruhe nicht bemerkt hat.  
Sara drehte sich so, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Sie umarmte und küsste ihn. Grissom merkte, dass er dadurch ruhiger wurde. Auch Sara bemerkte das und drückte sich noch fester an ihn. „Warum sagt er mir nicht, was mit ihm los ist?" fragte sie sich. Sara vertraute Grissom bedingungslos, „Wenn er soweit ist, wird er es mir sagen!" Da war sie sich sicher.  
Grissoms Magen fing an zu knurren. Er war ja auch schon seit Stunden munter.  
Also begannen sie zu frühstücken.

„Was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte Sara, nachdem sie ihren letzten Schluck Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte.  
„Gute Frage! Bis 18 Uhr kannst du dir aussuchen, was wir machen" sage Grissom mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Dann müssen wir wieder hier sein und uns umziehen" fügte er hinzu. Sara schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Lass dich überraschen Sara" sagte Grissom. „Ich möchte, dass es ein Tag wird, den du nie vergessen wirst!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Badezimmer. Er musste wieder an das vergessene Telefonat mit Catherine denken. Wenn sie kommen würden, wären sie jetzt im Flugzeug und würden gegen 15 Uhr in Rom landen. Das Restaurant war für 19 Uhr reserviert. Würde eine Stunde reichen um sich umzuziehen?

Es klopfte an der Badezimmertür. „Gil, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sara von draußen. „Du bist schon so lange im Bad."  
Grissom öffnete die Tür. „Entschuldige, ich war völlig in Gedanken. Möchtest du hier rein?"   
„Nein, ich wollte nur schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist!" sagte Sara und nahm Grissom in die Arme.  
„Ich liebe dich!" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie.

Die Beiden beschlossen, heute nur etwas durch die Stadt zu schlendern. Ihr Bedarf an Museen war für das erste gedeckt.  
Nach einer Weile blieben vor einem kleinen Laden stehen. Durch das Schaufenster entdeckte Sara, dass dort antike Bücher standen. Grissom fing sofort an zu stöbern nachdem sie rein gegangen waren. Sara verschlug es in die Ecke des Ladens, wo es Noten gab. „Nein, das kann nicht sein!" dachte sie. Da stand eine der ersten Partituren des Bachschen Weihnachtsoratoriums von 1736 im Regal. Sara schaute sich um. Grissom war zum Glück mitten in ein Käferbuch vertieft. Sie ging schnell zur Kasse und legte ihren Finger auf die Lippen. Der Verkäufer verstand, dass Sara das Buch kaufen wollte, ohne das Grissom etwas davon mitbekommt. Es klappte auch, Grissom merkte nichts. Sara steckte das Buch schnell in die Tasche, die sie schon hatte und ging zu Grissom.  
„Na, hast du was gefunden?" fragte sie ihn, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Seine Augen glänzten. „Schau dir das an Sara, eine Erstausgabe der italienischen Ausgabe von Papilio machaon! Das ist ein Schwalbenschwanzschmetterling"  
Sara lachte, „Ich weiß schon, warum dich viele nur ‚The Bugman' nennen Gil."

Grissom kaufte das Buch. Als er auf die Uhr guckte, sah er dass es schon Mittag war.  
„Hast du hunger?" fragte er Sara.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht, du?" fragte sie zurück und Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Magen war wie zugeschnürt.  
„Aber einen Kaffee könnte ich jetzt vertragen!" fügte Sara ihrer Frage hinzu.  
Sie suchten sich ein kleines Cafe und bestellten zwei Espresso. Sara musste gähnen, sie war müde. „Wollen wir nach dem Espresso ins Hotel gehen? Ich könnte mich noch ein wenig hinlegen."  
Grissom war damit einverstanden. Also gingen sie zurück zum Hotel.  
Im Zimmer angekommen, legte Sara ihre Tüte so, dass Grissom sie nicht unbedingt sehen konnte. Danach legte sie sich aufs Bett. Grissom legte sich zu ihr als er aus dem Bad kam. Sara kuschelte sich an ihn, während er anfing in seinem neuen alten Buch zu blättern. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Sara eingeschlummert.

Gegen Fünf kam Grissom die Idee mal sein Handy anzuschalten. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Er stand vorsichtig auf, nahm sein Handy und ging ins Bad.  
Tatsächlich, Catherine hatte ihm eine kurze Sms geschickt.  
„Sind gut in Rom gelandet. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Liebe Grüsse Cath"  
Grissom fiel ein großer Stein vom Herz. „Gott sei dank" dachte er, schaltete das Handy wieder aus. Er duschte schnell und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sara würde nach dem wach werden bestimmt das Bad für lange Zeit blockieren, da war es besser schon geduscht zu sein.  
Er legte sich neben Sara und küsste sie. „Es ist Zeit aufzustehen mein Engel!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Sara wurde wach, „Noch fünf Minuten Gil"  
Grissom musste lachen. „Na gut, aber sag das in fünf Minuten nicht noch einmal! Wir müssen uns bald fertig machen."  
Mit einem Schlag war Sara hell wach und schaute auf die Uhr. „Es ist ja schon halb Sechs, warum sagst du mir das denn nicht?" sagte Sara und stürmte ins Bad. Sie hatte ihr Kleid schon im Badezimmer aufgehängt, bevor sie sich hingelegt hatte.  
Grissom fing auch an sich umzuziehen. Er hatte einen schwarzen Smoking mit Fliege und einem Einstecktuch. Außerdem hatte er einen dunkelgrauen Mantel. Er packte kurz in die Innentasche des Mantels. „Gut, das haben wir" dachte er sich.  
Sara hatte sich ein wunderschönes dunkelblaues, langes Kleid gekauft als sie noch in Vegas waren. Im Hotel gab es eine Wäscherei, die das Kleid noch einmal gebügelt hatte.  
Nachdem sie aus der Dusche kam, zog sie es an. Das einzige, was ihr sorgen machte, waren ihre Haare. Diesmal hatte sie Catherine nicht an ihrer Seite um mit den Haaren fertig zu werden.  
Es war kurz vor halb Sieben, als Sara fertig aus dem Bad kam. Grissom verschlug es den Atem. „Du siehst wunderschön aus Sara!" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
Sara lächelte. „Du siehst auch gut aus Gil, extrem gut sogar!"

Grissom half Sara in ihren Mantel. Seinen hatte er schon angezogen, kurz bevor Sara aus dem Bad kam.   
„Bist du bereit?" fragte er und Sara nickte. Sie wusste nicht, was der heutige Abend bringen würde. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass es unvergesslich würde.  
Catherine, Al Robbins, Jim Brass, Warrick, Nick und Greg kamen gerade in dem kleinen Restaurant an. Grissom hatte für die Gruppe einen separaten Raum bestellt, damit sie für sich waren. Der Kellner fing an die Getränkebestellungen aufzunehmen. Alle waren etwas nervös, Cath hatte sie in Grissoms Plan eingeweiht.

Der Weg war zwar nicht weit, aber Grissom hatte eine Limousine bestellt.  
Die Fahrt dauerte nur zehn Minuten. Zu fuß wären sie fast genau so schnell gewesen, aber die Limousine hatte mehr Stil.  
Grissom half Sara beim aussteigen, mit dem Kleid war das nicht so einfach, stellte er fest.  
Ein Kellner erwartete sie schon. „Bona Sera" begrüßte er sie und öffnete ihnen die Tür.  
Ein anderer Kellner kam und nahm ihnen die Mäntel ab. Grissom gelang es unbemerkt ein kleines Päckchen aus der Innentasche seines Mantels zu nehmen und in seinem Smoking zu verstauen, nachdem er Sara aus ihrem Mantel geholfen hatte.  
Paulo, so hieß der Keller führte sie zu ihrem Raum. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet.  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?" fragte Sara flüsternd.  
„Ja Sara, hier sind wir richtig!" antwortete er als das Licht anging.

„Ü b e r r a s c h u n g!" riefen die sechs Gäste aus Las Vegas.

Cath hatte vor Rührung ein paar Tränen in den Augen und Sara war wie vom Donner gerührt! Auch bei ihr kamen die Tränen.  
Sie stürmten alle zu Grissom und Sara. Es war ein einziges Massenumarmen, Hände schütteln und Schulter klopfen.  
Als alle sich etwas beruhigt hatten fragte Sara „Was soll das alles Gil?"  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich noch eine Überraschung für dich habe!" sagte Grissom mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und gab Sara einen Kuss.  
Sie setzten sich und Paulo kam und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf.  
„Ich hab mich vorher extra erkundigt, ob die hier deine Gemüselasagne haben." flüstere Grissom Sara ins Ohr. „Der Küchenchef macht dir eine, normalerweise haben sie nämlich keine" fügte er hinzu.  
Sie beugte sich rüber zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich Gilbert Grissom!" flüstere sie.   
Direkt gegenüber von ihnen saßen Catherine und Jim.   
„Schau dir die beiden Turteltauben an Catherine!" sagte Jim lachend und zwinkerte Grissom und Sara zu.  
Das Essen kam. Als Vorspeise hatten alle eine Minestrone. Alle waren still, sogar Greg, der sonst fast nie ruhig war. Aber er war wegen dem, was nach dem essen passieren sollte nervös.  
Als Hauptgang hatten alle etwas anderes. Sara hatte die extra für sie gemachte Gemüselasagne, Grissom hatte eine Frutti di Mare Platte, mit Fischsorten aller Art. Das gleiche hatte der Doc. Die anderen Herren hielten sich lieber an Fleisch und Cath hatte einen Teller mit Nudeln nach Art des Hauses. Zum Nachtisch hatten sie ein Cappuccino-Panacotta bestellt, das war die Empfehlung von Paulo.  
Der Espresso kam. Grissom wusste, dass der Augenblick, auf den er schon seit Wochen wartete, nun unmittelbar bevor stand.  
Er nickte Paulo nur kurz zu. Er war in den Plan eingeweiht und wusste, was zu tun war. Der Kellner verschwand und begann die Champagnergläser zu füllen.

Grissom stand auf und stellte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches. „Sara, kommst du bitte mal?"  
Sara schaute Cath verwirrt an, die lächelte und nickte ihr zu. Sie stand auf und ging langsam zu ihm.  
Gil Grissom nahm Saras Hand und fing an zu reden:  
"Ich weiß Sara, ich habe dir das schon mal gesagt, aber ich wiederhole es noch einmal!" er musste erst mal tief Luft holen, um weiter machen zu können..  
"Du bist das Erste an das ich denke, wenn ich aufwache und du bist das Letzte an was ich denke, wenn ich zu Bett gehe.  
Ich liebe dich, mehr als ich es mit Worten ausdrücken kann.  
Ich liebe deine kleine Zahnlücke, deine braunen Augen, deine braunen Haare, besonders wenn sie sich locken und du dich darüber ärgerst.   
Ich liebe einfach alles an dir!  
Du bist die Frau, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will.  
Ohne dich kann ich nicht Leben, du bist mein Leben!"

Er schaute ihr, bei jedem Wort was er sagte, tief in die Augen.  
Saras Augen waren feucht und Tränen kullerten ihr vor Rührung die Wangen runter.   
Grissom kniete sich langsam nieder. Immer noch schaute er ihr tief in die Augen.  
Er holte die kleine Schachtel aus seiner Innentasche und öffnete sie.  
Auch er hatte mittlerweile einen Kloß im Hals und musste sich räuspern.  
„Sara Sidle, willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte Grissom und schob Sara den Ring über den Finger

Sara stand da wie fest gewachsen.  
Hatte Gil sie wirklich gerade gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte?  
Sie schaute zur Bestätigung auf den Ring und lächelte.

„Ja Gil Grissom, ich will deine Frau werden!" sagte sie, nachdem sie sich geräuspert hatte.   
Sie zog Grissom hoch, legte ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn.

Paulo kam mit dem Champagner rein. Es wurde genau so turbulent wie am Anfang des Abends, als das Licht anging.  
Ein einziges Massenumarmen!  
Alle gratulierten dem frisch verlobten Paar. Paulo hatte in der Zwischenzeit jedem ein Glas gegeben.  
„Auf das Brautpaar!" riefen alle im Chor und hoben die Gläser.   
Sara, die immer noch dicht bei Grissom stand, schaute ihn an und lächelte.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr Gil!"  
Grissom stellte sein Glas ab und nahm Sara in die Arme.  
„Mein Traum ist wahr geworden. Ich werde die Frau meiner Träume heiraten!" sagte er und küsste Sara wieder.

Der Trubel hatte sich etwas gelegt und Grissom schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach Neun.   
Sie mussten sich auf den Weg zum Petersdom machen um pünktlich zum Gottesdienst zu kommen.  
Die anderen wollten zurück in ihr Hotel, die Reise steckte ihnen in den Knochen.  
Die Limousine stand schon abfahrbereit vor dem Restaurant.  
Grissom und Sara stiegen ein mit dem Ziel Weihnachtsgottesdienst im Petersdom des Vatikans und in naher Zukunft der Hafen der Ehe.

**ENDE**


End file.
